


Why Do Fools Fall In Love

by Fredzina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Biphobia, Cats, Coffee Shops, Dates, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I hope people are still in the fandom, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Minor Character Death, Motorcycles, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Questionable spanish (it's not my first language), Racing, Racism, Secret Relationship, Sexism, Slice of Life, Smoking, Street Racing, The AU no one asked for, Vietnam War, War, not as dark as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredzina/pseuds/Fredzina
Summary: At the beginning of 1969 Lance meets Keith at a new year's party and they hit it off. A relationship soon flurosihes between the two of them but can they keep their relationship a secret and deal with all the things life has to throw at them?I'm so bad at summaries lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before season 6 and I stopped around season 7 because I kind of took a break from writing and was dealing with my own things. I finally decided to post this as I am picking it back up. I know the show is over but I hope you all can enjoy this still. Also this is my first time posting on ao3 so I apologise for any mistakes

Lights danced on the walls of the frat house, yellows, greens, reds, purples. Bodies pressing up against each other as loud music blasted in the distance. The house was packed. Lance squeezed his way through the sea of people to make it towards his friends and sister. Veronica had decided that she needed to get the nerds and Lance out of their dorms and go have some fun. Lance had no problem with this idea, however, Pidge and Hunk didn't seem as keen on it as he was. He spotted Veronica chatting up Hunk and Pidge, both of which seemed a little uncomfortable at such a loud party. Veronica turned and waved at him as he made his way towards her.  


He let out a shriek as someone stumbled into him, spilling beer all over his dark blue dress shirt. The girl pulled back giggling. “Whoops sorry.” she said covering her mouth. “I didn't see you there.” she was obviously very intoxicated. She had light brown skin and her white hair which was obviously dyed as you can see the dark brown seeping in at the roots was pulled back in a ponytail. And she was wearing a yellow sundress and some impressively high heels. She was quite beautiful Lance had to admit. He let a smile slip across his lips.“Its fine it’ll wash.” he said. He was about to use one of his famous pick up lines on the stunning girl when a man walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “Hey honey I’ve been looking for you.” he said wrapping an arm around her waist. Oh. She had a boyfriend. “Shiro!” she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips. Shiro smiled before turning to look at Lance.  


Lance shifted slightly uncomfortable on his feet under Shiro’s gaze. He was tall and muscular, very muscular. His black hair was slicked back some and he was wearing a white dress shirt that revealed just a bit of his chest and a pair of dark jeans. Two things went through Lance's head at that moment. Oh god he's hot too. And Oh shit he could easily beat me up. The girl turned to Lance and smiled. “Oh Shiro this is my friend….” she trailed off looking at Lance confused. “What's your name?” she asked her words slurring slightly.  


“Lance, the names Lance.” he replied.  


“Lance!” she squealed.  


"His name's Lance and he didn't get mad when I spilt beer on him!” she replied happily, swaying on her feet slightly. “He’s really, nice not as nice as you though, cause your extra nice and-” Shiro cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. 

“Allura, sweetie I think you’ve had enough drinks for one night let's go home.” Allura nodded as she leaned against Shiro for support as they began to make their way through the crowd. “Bye Lance.” Shiro called over his shoulder before disappearing in the sea of people.  


He finally made it over to his sister and friends. Veronica hurriedly pulled him over to the corner. “Ok you deal with your friends now, I've been dealing with them for the past two hours while you've got out an mingled. They’re nice sure but they aren't my friends and I need to mingle.” Lance sighed. 

“I know I know.”  


"Also don't leave me this time your my ride home.” she said putting her hands on her hips.  


“Why don't you just get your own car V? Your 19.”  


“Yeah but then I won't have my own personal chauffeur.” she replied with a smirk. Lance rolled his eyes.  


“Go have fun, it's the new year, 1969! More California heat to look forward to!” Veronica chuckled at her brother before scampering off.  


Lance wandered over to his friends Pidge was in a green turtleneck and a pair of black pants, her light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, she was currently cleaning her big round glasses. Her real name was Katie, but Pidge was a childhood nickname. Hunk was currently shoving food into the pockets of his cargo pants. “When can we go back?” Pidge whined twisting the ends of her hair.  


“Once Veronica’s done mingling.” Pidge fixed him with a look.  


“Lance, your the older brother by four and a half years. You.Can.Leave.Her.Ass.” Lance shook his head.  


“No I can't I don't know if you remember but she rode with us. Besides I’m not gonna leave her at a frat house on New Year's eve.”  


“It's technically the New Year now.” Hunk pitched in. Lance rolled his eyes.  


“Listen why don't you two try to have some fun? There's a pool and a hot tub out back.”  


“Lance, we don't have bathing suits.” Pidge pointed out.  


“Ok fine what about the foosball table downstairs?”  


“FOOSBALL?” The two exclaimed at the same time. “Why didn't you say that sooner!?” Pidge shouted grabbing Hunk’s wrist and dragging him towards the basement steps eagerly. Lance watched them go shaking his head. At least he was free to do as he pleased now.  


He managed to make his way towards the front of the dance floor. Which was actually a large living room but all of the furniture had been pushed up against the wall. He refused to think about how his sister happened to be making out with a guy on one of those couches. Lance turned around as he felt a tentative tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes staring up at him. She batted her big black eyelashes at him. “Care to dance?” she asked. Lance nodded. 

“Of course I would, m’lady.” he said bending down to kiss her hand. She giggled, her cheeks growing flush. They danced together, well next to each other. Lance learned her name was Emily. “A cute name for a cute girl.” he had said, that had brought another blush to spread across her cheeks. They were dancing to a particularly loud song when Emily yelled something. “Wh-” Lance began, turning around but was suddenly cut of by a pair of lips. He melted into the kiss for a second before pulling away, shock on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by a loud yell.  


“EMILY” a tall broad man walked towards him, and he looked pissed “What the fuck do you think your doing!?” he seethed glaring at Lance, everyone had stopped to stare at the comotion taking place. Emily turned to face him, annoyance evident on her features. 

“Kissing Luis.” she said crossing her arms. “You got a problem with that Josh?” Lance wanted to say that he very much so had a problem with this. Because first of all his name was Lance not Luis that was his brother name. Which was besides the point because he didn't think Emily knew Luis because Luis lived in Arizona still and was in highschool. And second of all he had no part in this and by the face Josh was making it looked like Lance was going to be no more than a bug squashed onto the pavement. He gasped as he was pushed against a wall. 

“You kissing my girl?” he leered.  


“I-I n-no she k-kissed me.” Lance stuttered. Josh pushed harder onto Lance’s shoulder causing him to help.  


“Yeah cause she’s a little slut.” oh shit oh shit oh shit. Lance was going to die at the pitiful age of 23 and a half. He looked over to see Veronica standing there, her eyes the size of saucers. Lance groaned as he felt a punch to his gut. Lance closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the punch to his face. He cracked his eyes open when it didn't come. Emily was tugging on Josh’s arm. 

“Come on Joshy let's go home and let's leave this loser here.” Lance rolled his eyes at that. He wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for her.  
“Shut up Em” Josh said shrugging her off. She stumbled back on her feet before falling on her ass. Josh turned back to Lance, anger in his eyes, then the door slammed open.  


“Yo Josh! Keith is here! His bike is parked in the lawn!” Josh let go of Lance immediately, turning to face his friends. 

“He parked in the fucking lawn? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.” he growled storming off across the room slamming the door behind him. The room was quiet for a moment, well if you don't count the music still blaring. After a moment the crowd went back to dancing and drinking like nothing had happened. Veronica walked up to him.  


“You ok?” she asked hesitantly. Lance shrugged.  


“Peachy.” she rolled her eyes.  


“You’re an ass you know that?”  


“Wait!? How am I the ass!? I just got punched!” he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. Veronica just huffed before walking away. “Wow rude.” he mumbled. Lance decided he should probably get out of this section of the room, in case Josh came back. Emily had disappeared in the crowd somewhere. Lance silently thanked whoever this Keith guy was, although he knew he was probably getting his ass handed to him at that moment but that wasn't his problem.  


Lance wandered back over towards the kitchen when he spotted a boy leaning against a wall by the window, cigarette resting between his fingers. He was wearing a leather jacket and pants, that seemed to hug him in all the right places. He had on a dark red shirt that probably showed a bit to much chest than deemed acceptable for anywhere else but here. He had long black hair styled into a mullet. Mullets were stupid no one had mullets. Lance hoped there would never be a time where mullets were considered an acceptable hair style. Lance gulped as he walked towards the man. Lights danced across his pale skin as he chuckled to himself at something taking place outside. He tapped some of the ashes off of his cigarette on the edge of the window before putting it back up to his lips.  


“You know smoking isn't the best for your health, scientist have recently released something about that.” Lance said standing in front of the man. He raised an amused eyebrow. 

“And I would care why?” he asked with a hint of amusement.  


“Because you care about your life?” Lance asked. The man threw his head back as he let out a howl of laughter.  


“That's debatable, I don't think most people would park their bike on the front lawn of the people’s property who hate him.” Lance suddenly realized who he was talking to.  


“Keith.” he said holding out a gloved hand.  


“Lance.” he said shaking the shorter man’s hand.  
Lance leaned up against the wall next to Keith. “So whatcha lookin at?” he asked Keith, who was back to gazing out the window.  


“The monkeys running around looking for me.” he said with a smirk before taking another drag. He hollowed out his cheeks before puffing out a smoke shaped ring. Lance couldn't help but stare in amazement as the smoke slowly dissipated into the air. Keith smothered out the tip on the ledge of the window before throwing it into the grass below. “So… Lance what are you doing here?” Lance smiled as he gazed off at the people dancing on the makeshift dance floor.  


“Just came to have fun.” he said. “And what about you?”  


“Same thing, it's just a bonus to piss those jerks off and make them chase their tails.” Lance chuckled. He glanced over at Keith who was staring off into the distance with a smile on his face.  


“So do you like boys?” he asked,so suddenly, so nonchalantly, as if that was the most normal question to ask. If Lance had been drinking something he would've choked.  


“W-what!?” he spluttered. Keith shrugged.  


“Ya know do you like boys?” Why was Keith asking him this? Did he know? There was no way he could know! No one knew!  


“What type of question is that?” Lance whispered afraid someone might hear them.  


“An honest kind. If it makes you feel any better I’m gay.” Lance stared at him wide eyed. “Ya know, I like dick, as in I-”  


“Nonono! I get it!” Lance said cutting him off his face flushed red. “Why are you telling me? And can you be more quiet?” Lance whispered looking around nervously.  


“Because if anyone wants to say any shit to me about it they’ll get beat to a bloody pulp.” Keith turned to face him. 

“That includes you.” he stated.  
Lance nodded feeling his neck grow warm. He gulped as he let the words slip out of his mouth. “I, I um y-yeah I like g-guys.” he whispered. Keith smirked.  


“Thought so.” Lance turned to him eyes wide.  


“What how!?”  


“You looked at me like I was a fucking meal.” Lance was now bright red and felt extremely warm in his shirt.  


“I uh…” Keith threw his head back as he let out another laugh.  


“Don't worry, I know I’m sexy. Plus you’re cute.” he said with a wink.  


“I’m not cute!” he protested.  


“Mhmmm and I wouldn't fuck Burt Lancaster the first chance I was given.” Lance choked slightly.  


“You can't just go around saying things like that!?”  


“Sure I can! I just did didn't I?”  


“J-just shut up.” Lance said, his face growing to an uncomfortable amount of warmth. Keith let out another low chuckle. God Lance had just met the man and he could already tell he was in deep.  


“So how about we ditch this party? Its loud and I hate people.” Keith suggested nodding towards the door. Lance laughed a little before shaking his head.  


“I’d love too but I’m the designated driver.” Keith groaned.  


“Oh your one of those people.” Lance crossed his arms straightening up.  


“What do you mean by ‘those people’?” he asked.  


“The responsible kind.” Lance rolled his eyes. Keith suddenly made a disgusted face as he watched something behind Lance’s shoulder. Lance turned around to see Veronica spewing her guts all over the floor as people jumped away from the scene to not get splattered. Lance groaned.  


“People are so stupid sometimes.” Keith said shaking his head.  


“Yeah and that stupid person happens to be my extremely idiotic little sister.”  


“Really?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow. Lance nodded. “I don’t see it.”  


“What how! She looks exactly like me! The only difference is is that she has boobs and long hair!” he yelled.  


“I think it's the boobs. I don't like boobs they are odd and gross and they look squishy and just ew. You are much nicer to look at, you got no boobs much easier on the eyes.” Lance was once again flushing.  


“I think you are the only guy who doesn't like boobs.” Lance stated.  
“What about you?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head.  


“Nah man I like boobs.” Keith nodded.  


“Ahh so you like boobs and dick. The deluxe package.” Lance flushed again as he rubbed the back of his neck.  


“I-I uh yeah. Well I should probably go get my sister and friends.” Lance said starting to back away.  


“Wait!” Keith said grabbing his wrist and pulling out a pen and scribbling something on his wrist. “My number. Im free this entire week so you can call me any time.” he said. Lance nodded.  


“Will do.” he said with a smile before walking over to his sister who was now laying on a couch.  


“C’mon get up you big oaf.” he said heaving her up. She groaned in response.  


“My head hurts…”  


“I know. Let's get you to the car ok? Then I’ll get Pidge and Hunk.” she nodded as she stumbled beside Lance towards the door Keith shook his head at Lance as he passed by him. Lance rolled his eyes as he struggled to get Veronica out the door.  
<>Lance grunted as he practically threw Veronica, unceremoniously, into the back seat. He slammed the door shut and began walking back towards the house. He noticed that Keith’s bike was missing from the front lawn. When he got into the house, he also noticed that Keith, was in fact, gone as well. He ended up finding Pidge and Hunk passed out by the foosball table downstairs. “C’mon guys wakey wakey time.” he said shaking them awake. Hunk groaned as he sat up. “Time to go.” Hunk nodded as he yawned at stood up. The both looked at Pidge who was still asleep. They knew she wasn't getting up any time soon.  


“You got her or me?” Hunk asked.  


“I got her.” Lance said scooping up the small girl into his arms. They finally reached the car and Lance carefully set Pidge down in the front seat. Hunk climbed into the back lifting up Veronica’s head and setting it on his lap.  
Lance slowly pulled out onto the road before driving to Hunk and Pidge’s dorm. They stayed at a nicer dorm than the stingy flat that Lance and Veronica shared. But both, Hunk and Pidge’s parents had more money than Lance’s did. Pidge shared a dorm with her brother Matt. And Hunk was a floor below them in a smaller dorm which he shared with a roommate. Lance waved goodbye to the two as he dropped them off on the sidewalk before driving to their apartment.  


Lance parked his car before going around back and pulling Veronica out of the backseat and carrying her up the two flight of stairs. He struggled with opening the door but he managed. He closed the door with his foot before heading to Veronica’s room, carefully set her down before taking off her heels. He pulled the quilt over top of her stained pink and white dress, and leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and heading to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the New Year's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind you all this was written before we ever got to meet Lance's siblings/family and before shiro was revelaed to be gay. So if people seem out of character (more so than just my bad writing) that is why. Also I'm not a native Spanish speaker nor am I completely fluent in it so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

Lance groaned as he rolled out of bed. The blue clock on his night stand blaring in his ear. He had forgotten to turn it off last night. He reached over and angrily picked up the clock before turning the damn thing off to stop its annoying ringing. Well, he was up now might as well go make some breakfast. He pulled the covers off and stood up. He wrinkled his nose at an unpleasant odor. It couldn't be his shirt and boxers, he just washed them. Lance suddenly realize that he was the odor, he smelled like alcohol, smoke, vomit, and an overwhelming scent of perfumes and colognes. “Dammit” he muttered he had forgotten to take a shower the night before. Ok so shower first then breakfast. 

Lance stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Ok so now he could begin breakfast because he was starved. He knew Veronica probably wouldn't be up for at least another two hours. He headed into the living room and began flipping through his crate of vinyls most of it was the Beatles and some Latin American artist his Abuela had brought up from Cuba, like Ritchie Valens. Lance decided on his favorite Beatles album, Revolver. He pulled out the record and set it on the record player. He smiled to himself as the first song began to play. He quickly went into his room and changed into a pair of boxers and sweats before heading back out into the kitchen. 

He danced a little amd hummed to himself as he pulled the eggs out of the fridge. He set a pan onto the stove before starting up the little flame and began making and egg, cheese, ham and pepper omelet for himself. He heard the satisfying sizzle of the egg as he let his mind wander for a second. He wondered how Mamá and Papá were doing. Marco would be turning 18 within a couple of months and Luís had just gotten his first girlfriend, she was 15, a year younger than him. Her name was Alice, she was a nice girl from what Lance could tell. Lance was the oldest even though he sometimes acted like the youngest he loved his family though and wouldn't give them up for the world. Maria, his Mamá had met his Papá back in highschool. After they got married at 19 they moved up to Arizona Together. In 1945 his Mamá had Lance her little niño. Shortly afterwards Veronica was born, then Marco and finally Luís. Lance was the first in his family to go to college. He was studying to become a Marine Biologist. Veronica, almost a year into college still hadn't decided on her major. Lance was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the smell of burning egg. 

“Shit shit shit shit!” he mumbled turning off the stove. It was too late there was no way to save his omelette. He sighed in defeat as he scrapped the burnt egg into the trash. Well looks like he was getting yogurt for breakfast. He plopped down onto the old couch and turned on his tv, having turned off the record player. He flipped through the channels until he found one of his favorites, I Love Lucy. He grumpily ate his yogurt trying to not laugh at the show. He was supposed to be moody because he was eating yogurt and not an omelette, not laughing at Lucille Ball getting locked in a freezer. After the episode and his yogurt Lance debated whether or not he should call Keith. He looked at the clock hanging up on his wall. It read 9:19. Lance shook his head most people weren't up this early on New Year’s day. Lance sighed as he decided he would get dressed and head into town. He ran into his room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. He pulled on his nicer pair of shoes before fluffing his hair. He stared at the gold frame glasses he had recently gotten from the eye doctor. He sighed he was still getting used to putting them on. He grabbed the glasses and slipped them onto his face before heading back out into the kitchen and leaving a note for Veronica. He then grabbed his keys and headed out. 

Lance hummed to himself, some of the smaller shops weren't open but he knew the little café that he worked at would be open. He smiled to himself at the familiar chime of the bell as he entered the shop. He perked up once he saw Chloe at the counter. “Lance!” she squealed running out from behind the counter to give her a hug. Chole was 22 and had lived in Los Angeles all her life, she had been working at Beans Café Lance had only been working for four years now. 

“Hey Chloe.” he chuckled hugging her back. She pulled back with a smile as she flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder. 

“So what can I get for you today McClain?” she asked. 

“A caramel frappe please.” 

‘Coming right up.” she said before heading back over to the counter and temporarily disappearing into the kitchen. Once she had finished drizzling the drink with enough caramel to give Lance a sugar high she handed it to him. “On the house.” she said with a smile. 

“Oh, thanks!” Lance said brightly. She nodded as her cheeks grew a little flushed. She bit her lip as she tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. 

“Hey, uh Lance?” she began. 

“Hmm?” he said raising an eyebrow, sipping on his drink. 

“Do you think that we could maybe uh go get coffee sometime? That's like not here? And just the two of us?” she asked sheepishly. 

“Oh uh” Lance said setting his drink down. Lance sat down at the bar stool. He didn't like Chloe like that. What was he going to tell her? Maybe he should just accept her offer. I mean he kinda liked Keith, but he just met the guy… and well he was a guy… it'd be much easier to date a girl. He wouldn't have to hide their relationship. He could bring her home to his family. He could marry her. Everything would be much easier. But Lance was never one for easy. 

“I’m sorry Chloe, I just like you as a friend.” Chloe nodded. 

“I understand.” she said looking down at the counter she was cleaning. She looked back up at him. “No harm no foul there are other fish out there.” Lance smiled. He knew for a fact that there were other fish out there, metaphorically and literally. But he decided to talk about the literal fish as he began listing off various species. “Your such an ass.” Chloe giggled pushing Lance playfully. Lance chuckled. 

“Well I’ll see you around.” Lance said standing up and grabbing his drink. 

“Bye!” Chloe said waving at him as he left the little café. 

Lance wasn't at all ashamed to say that he walked into his apartment singing Yellow Submarine rather loudly, that was until he heard Veronica’s groan from the living room. 

“God! Your so loud.” she groaned cupping her head. Lance chuckled. 

“That's just because you're extremely hungover.” 

“Shut up and get me some aspirin.” Lance shook his head as he headed into the bathroom and grabbed the aspirin form the cabinet. He walked back into the living room and handed it to Veronica before sitting down on the chair. She had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a oversized t-shirt. Her hair brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. 

“Thanks.” she murmured swallowing the pills with a glass of water. She eyed Lance’s frappe. 

“Where’s mine?” she asked. 

“I didn't get you one.” 

“And why not?” 

“Cause I didn't.” she rolled her eyes before finishing off the glass of water. 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too.” Lance said with a lopsided grin. He turned to the phone ringing on the wall. 

“You answer that wretched thing.” Veronica goraned clutching her head again. “And close that curtain while your at it.” 

“Vampire.” Lance teased, standing up and closing the curtain. He caught Veronica flipping him the bird as he answered the phone, and as the mature adult he was he stuck his tongue out at her. He brightened when he heard the cheery voice of his mother over the line. 

“¡Mi hijo! ¡Buenos el Año Nuevo!” she chirped. 

“Hola Mamá. How are you?” he asked her kindly. He watched as Veronica perked up at the sound of their mom’s name. 

“Im good mi hijo. How’s Veronica?” Lance eyed Veronica who was now sprawled out on the couch, he decided not to mention her hangover since she still wasn't legal. 

“Tired, mucho sueño.” Maria chuckled. 

“What time did you two get home last night?” Lance contemplated his answer, twirling the cord around his finger. 

“Around one.” he lied. 

“That’s good.” she said. “Well I just wanted to call and check on you, your brothers want to talk to you.” she said. 

“Put them on.” Lance replied, eager to speak with his siblings. He could suddenly hear arguing take place over who would get the phone. 

“-el telefono! ¡Yo hermano mejor!” 

“¡Yo quiero hablo Lance!” 

“¡Hijos! ¡Me estás haciendo grita! ¡Marco se pone a habla primero!” 

“Mamaaaa” 

“Luís.” his mom said warningly. “Lo siento Lance, here’s Marco.” 

“Its ok Mamá” there was the sound of more shuffling as the phone was handed over to Marco. 

“Hey Lance!” Marco exclaimed. 

“Hey hermanito.” Marco let out a groan. 

“You know I don't like being called little brother. I turn 18 next month!” he cried. Lance chuckled. 

“I know mi hermanito that's why I call you that.” 

“Your an ass.” 

“Language!” he heard Maria yell in the distance. “¡Lo siento Mamá!” Marco called. “Anyways how are things in Cali?” he asked. 

“Things are pretty good. I just had my midterm exams. Those were stressful.” 

“I’m assuming they don't get any easier in college does it?” Marco asked. 

“Not at all.” Lance said shaking his head. 

“I bet I can still pass without studying.” Luis called. 

“¡Ni pensarlo!” Maria barked at him. “You better study because you are not living in my house forever!” Marco sighed. 

“I can't wait until I move up there with you and V.” he said exasperated. Lance chuckled. 

“I don't blame you. Anyway how are things down there?” 

“Alright. Abuela is up from Cuba. So of course lots of gifts. “ he chuckled. “She left some for you and V too. You’ll have to get them when you come down for my birthday.” he said. Lance smiled. 

“Sounds good.” the two brothers talked for a while before Veronica pushed Lance away before talking to Marco. She handed him back the phone when Luís came on. 

“You get to deal with him talking about his girlfriend, I’ll deal with him after he's done swooning.” 

Lance answered the phone and sure enough Luís went on to talk about Alice like she was the goddamn sun. 

“You don't understand Lance. She is gorgeous. ¡Muy bonita! Like her hair is like the sun blonde and when she smiles-” Lance tuned him out for most of the conversation until Luís finally started talking about something else. Lance was howling with laughter as Luís went on to explain a rather embarrassing story about Marco which caused him to get tackled to the ground before he could finish the story. There was the sound of yelling and scrambling for the phone. “No! I still need to talk to V!” after about a minute of wrestling Luís was back on the phone and chatting to his sister. After about half an hour she hung up the phone and plopped onto the couch next to Lance. 

“Our family is insane.” she said. Lance nodded. They both broke out into fits of laughter. “I love them though.” she said. 

“Me too.” Lance agreed. Lance suddenly sat up right. 

“What!?” Veronica asked. Lance looked at the clock it was now 1:27. 

“I haven't called them yet!” he said standing up rolling up his sleeve, thankful that the number was still there. 

“Who?” Veronica asked at a clear loss here. 

“Uh someone I met at the party last night.” 

“Oh. Ohhh” she said sitting up. “We'll I’ll go get changed for that way you can have some privacy with her.” she said standing up and going to get changed. 

“Thanks.” Lance muttered. 

He waited until Veronica left the house to go over to her friend Sophia’s dorm until he dialed the number. The phone rang for a second. 

“Hello?” Keith answered the phone, his voice seemed more guarded. 

“Uh hi this Lance from the party?” 

“Who?” he asked. Lance froze for a moment. Had Keith already forgotten? Did he really only want a one night stand with Lance? What if- his thoughts were broken off by a laugh. 

“Oh my god did you seriously think I forgot you blue?” Blue. Lance liked that. 

“I uh…” Keith chuckled. 

“You gotta give more credit than that Lance. Especially when its a face as pretty as yours.” Lance blushed. God why was this guy so forward? 

“T-thanks.” he stuttered. Why was he getting so flustered. He normally wasn't this flustered around girls. And the few guys, meaning two guys he had kissed never got him this flustered. Granted, all the people who Lance had been with were never this forward. 

“Anyways blue. How has your New Year's been?” he asked curiously. Lance wished the cord would reach the couch, or a chair. He wanted to sit down while he talked to Keith. 

“It's been alright. I went to the café this morning and I’ve been hanging out with my sister, she just left though.” Keith hummed In response. 

“Does your sister live with you?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Veronica and I share an apartment together. The rest of our family either lives in Arizona or Cuba.” 

“Cuba?” Keith asked, interest in his voice.”That's exotic.” Lance nodded. 

“Yeah what about you?” silence. Lance gulped nervously. Had he said something wrong? 

“I don't have family.” Keith muttered. Oh. Lance, not wanting to pry decided to change topics. 

“So where do you live?” 

“In a building.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Ok but where?” 

“Earth.” 

“Specifically.” 

“California.” Lance let out a loud groan. 

“Your infuriating you know that right?” 

“Yes. I'm well aware that I’m an asshole.” Keith said, amusement in his voice. Lance shook his head, a smile slipping across his face. 

“Why won't you tell me where you live?” Lance asked. 

“What if your a psychopath that tries to kill me in my sleep?” 

“Seems funny that you were willing to take this ‘psychopath’ home with you last night.” Keith chuckled. 

“Alright you got me there.” Lance smiled. 

“Hang on I’m getting a chair.” Lance said before dropping the phone and letting it hang. 

He dragged in a chair from the kitchen and set it down by the phone before sitting down.”K I'm back.” he said. 

“Alright.” Keith replied. “Also I live on 21st street just off the campus about two blocks away from this dingy car shop.” 

“Wait is it Ken’s Kar Kare?” Lance asked trying to see if he was thinking of the right spot. 

“Yep.” Keith said popping the p. Lance nodded. 

“Your about a 45 minute walk from where I live.” 

“So… a ten minute drive on my bike.” Keith replied. 

“Uh if it’s that short of a drive then you are definitely speeding.” 

“I never said I wouldn't be speeding.” 

“You are such a rebel.” Lance joked. They both laughed for a moment. 

“Well you're not wrong.” Keith said. 

“So important question.” Keith said. 

“Okay…” Lance trailed off curiosity and a bit of nervousness gnawing at his gut. 

“When are you free?” Keith asked. The nervousness immediately diminished. 

“Uhm I'm free this week.” Lance said. “Probably not tonight though. I promised Veronica I would cook tonight we could watch tv.” 

“Well that’s a shame.” Keith sighed. “Do you think you’d be free tomorrow.” 

“All day actually. V is going to the mall with her friends. And then they are going to some other shops and stuff.” 

“So, would you be willing to hang out with me tomorrow?” Lance felt his heart flutter a little at the thought. 

“Yes. I would very much enjoy an entire day with you.” Lance could just imagine the soft smile on Keith’s lips. 

“Alright. Then it's a date. I’ll pick you up at 9:30 am, if thats ok with you?” Lance nodded excitedly. 

“Yeah! That's fine!” Keith chuckled. 

“Alright. Address?” he asked. 

“Huh?” Lance felt stupid immediately after that. He could practically feel Keith’s smirk through the phone.” Sorry.” he apologized before reciting his address. 

“Alright blue. I’ll see you then. I'd like to stay and chat longer but my cat is currently biting my toes because I haven't fed her yet.” Lance chuckled. 

“Alright I’ll take to you tomorrow.” 

“Bye Lance.” 

“Bye Keith.” 

Lance gently hung the phone up before throwing himself onto the couch. He smiled up at the ugly peeling plaster that was his ceiling, he couldn't help himself he felt excited. Lance smiled even more at the thought of Keith owning a cat. Biker, badass looking, I can murder you all with my stares, Keith owning a cat. It somehow seemed fitting. Lance liked the idea of this unnamed cat. Lance hoped to eventually meet this mystery cat. He hoped Keith would like jim enough to do that. Because you know when someone introduces you to their cat they mean business. Lance hoped that that day would eventually come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Klance in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I forgot to update and then I got busy here is the 3rd chapter so sorry for the long wait

“¿¡Dondé está mi zapato!?” Veronica yelled scrambling around the house. 

“I don't know where your damn shoe is!” Lance yelled back 

“Well can you help look!? Sophia, Alexa, and Zoe are going to be here shortly! And Ben is coming too! And I can't go if I don't have my damn shoe!” Lance stormed out of his room half dressed, he had changed his outfit at least three times not knowing what he should wear. 

“Well that's not my fault!” Lance yelled back. “I didn't lose my damn shoe!” Veronica groaned before heading back into her room to look underneath her bed. Lance heard a muffled. 

“Found it!” before she was racing to grab her purse and head down stairs. 

“Wait no goodbye!?” Lance yelled after her. 

“You didn't help me find my shoe!” she yelled back, opening the door. 

“Screw your damn shoe!” Lance shouted as she slammed the door shut. He could hear the thumping of her footsteps as she raced down the stairs to her friend's car. 

“Dios mío” Lance sighed once she was gone before returning back to trying to figure out what was the best outfit to wear. Lance sifted through his closet. “How is it that I have nothing to wear!?” he looked at the clock realizing he only had 45 minutes until Keith got here. That wasn't nearly enough time. Lance chewed on his lip as he looked at his assortment of clothes. He wish he knew where they were going but its not like he could call Keith and ask him. Lance finally decided on a nice pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and a green flannel and a pair of black converse. He looked around he was missing something…. His glasses! Lance still wasn't use to the damn things. Once he had them on he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked alright. He looked at the clock again. He now had to wait 20 minutes for Keith. That was now too long of a wait. 

Lance looked up at the clock. 9:25. He decided he should head downstairs and wait for Keith. Lance made sure he locked the door behind him before he thundered down the stairs. He went around front right as a motorcycle pulled up. Keith put the bike in park and smiled as he took off the helmet. He was in the same worn leather jacket as before, but this time he had on a pair of faded jeans. 

“Hey Blue.” he greeted. Lance smiled. 

“Hey.” he looked over at the bike and the extra helmet. “I’m guessing I’m supposed to get on.” he said. 

“Unless you don't want to go.” Keith smirked. 

“No. I’m going.” Lance said picking up the helmet. 

“By the way, you look great in glasses and all but you might want to take them off for the ride.” Keith leaned over and opened up a little basket at the back of his motorcycle. Lance nodded as he took off his glasses and carefully set them in the basket before closing the lid. He put the helmet on and snapped the strap into place before climbing onto the bike. He sat there awkwardly for a moment not knowing what to do with his arms. He felt Keith chuckle as much as he heard it. “Your gonna have to hold onto me, unless you want to fall off.” oh. Lance carefully wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith put his helmet back on as he put his hands on the handle bars. 

“Wait! Where are we going!?” Lance asked last minute. 

“It's a surprise!” Keith yelled over the engine before pulling onto the street and taking off. 

Lance yelped as he was jostled back, he leaned forward as he held tightly onto Keith. Oh god I'm going to die! He could feel Keith’s abdomen shaking with laughter. The bastard. He was getting a kick out of this. “Lean left!” Keith yelled. Wait what!? Lance felt as the bike began to stoop towards the ground. His body naturally leaned towards the left a little. He was too close to the ground right? They were going to fall off? They were going to roll off the bike and onto the road and then get ran over by a car and that would be the end of Lance and Keith. Suddenly the bike straightened up as Keith turned onto the street. Lance held onto Keith even tighter, fearful for any more turns. Turns out there were a lot more turns, a lot. 

Finally Keith pulled into a small gravel parking lot. The bike sputtered to a stop as Keith set his feet down. Lance was still holding rather tightly onto Keith. “Alright Blue we’re here.” Keith said. Lance loosened his grip a little as he looked at the building in front of him. Sally’s Animal Shelter. Lance climbed off the bike, he felt cold now without Keith’s body heat pressing up against him. Lance took off his helmet and handed it to Keith. Keith smiled and set the helmet on his bike before handing Lance his glasses. 

“Thanks.” he said putting the golden frames on. Keith nodded. 

“So how long have you had glasses?” he asked. “ ‘Bout a week.” Keith hummed in response. 

“Alright well let's go.” he said before speed walking up to the Animal Shelter. Lance quickly jogged up to him before easily matching his pace. 

“So why are we here?” Lance asked curiously. 

“I wanted to take you where I volunteer.” Keith said with a smile. 

“You? Volunteer? At an animal shelter?” Keith nodded. 

“Yep.” Lance let a smile slip across his face. 

“That's adorable.” he said happily. He watched in delight as Keith’s cheeks grew a pink tint. “Aww your blushing!” Lance teased. 

“Shut up.” Keith mumbled, his face growing warmer. He sped up his pace as he walked up the steps to the door, holding it open for Lance. 

“Why thank you my good sir.” Lance said stepping into the building. Keith closed the door behind them. 

“So what animals do you want to see first?” Keith asked raising an eyebrow, the blush having left his face. Lance decided he would make it his mission to get that blush back onto Keith’s pretty face again. 

“Dogs.” Lance confirmed. 

“Ah your a dog person.” Keith said walking to the left of the shelter and down a hallway. 

“Yeah so?” Lance said following him. 

“Nothing I'm just a cat guy.” Lance nodded, remembering that Keith had a cat. 

“Yeah, didn't you say you had a cat?” he asked. Keith nodded. 

“Yeah her name is Rosie. She’s technically a kitten. I actually brought her home from here, she was a few weeks old when I brought her home, I had to bottle feed her and everything. She's officially six months old now.” Lance liked the way Keith smiled when he talked about Rosie, it was the way Lance smiled when he talked about his siblings. 

“That's cool.” Lance said. Keith nodded as he pushed open a door, Lance was greeted by loud barking. 

“Here we go. I have a key so if you want to play with any just let me know.” Lance nodded, his eyes wide. 

He looked like a kid at a toy store. Lance began walking around and looking at all the dogs. He laughed at the one chasing its tail. It reminded him of Arroz, their family beagle. Arroz meant rice in Spanish. Lance was very well aware that was an odd name for a pet but Luis had named him when he was eight and he had a weird obsession with karate and all things chinese. And he insisted on naming her Arroz, because apparently rice was an even bigger part of Chinese Culture than Spanish Culture. So yes, their family dog was named rice. “Can I play with this one?” Lance asked pointing at the mutt chasing their tail. Keith smiled and walked over pulling out his key. 

“This dog is named Benji, he’s two.” Keith said as he unlocked the door. Lance nodded happily as Keith held open the door for him before rushing into the pen. Keith closed the door behind him to keep Benji in. 

Lance sat down on the floor, legs crossed as he called over Benji. “Come here little guy.” Benji wagged his tail before jumping on top of Lance and eagerly licking his face. Lance let out a laugh as he pushed the excited little dog down. “Calm down little guy.” Lance giggled setting the dog in his lap. Lance eagerly scratched Benji behind his ear as the dog happily licked his free hand. Suddenly Benji jumped out of Lance's arms and attacked his stuffed bear. Lance smiled as he picked up the squeaky toy. “You want it!?” he asked Benji shook his little tail and let out a bark in reply. “Go get it!” Lance said throwing the toy across the room. The little brown dog raced across the room sliding on his feet as he picked up the bear and shook it around growling. He then brought it over to Lance to do again. They played catch for a while until Benji had crawled into Lance’s lap and fell asleep. Lance looked up at Keith who was smiling at him through the glass. Lance motioned for him to come in. Keith seemed to contemplate the idea before he opened the door and sat against the wall next to Lance. 

“He seems to like you.” Keith said. Lance nodded. 

“Yeah. I wish I could take him home but our complex doesn't allow dogs.” Lance sighed as he patted Benji’s little head. 

“That's a shame.” Keith said looking down at the little dog in Lance’s lap. Lance shrugged. 

“It's whatever.” 

After Benji woke up Lance reluctantly left the little dog. They stayed at the animal shelter for about an hour. They were now in a giant cat cage and Keith was sitting in the rocking chair with at least five cats by him. He seemed so comfortable with the cats swarming all over him it was a little concerning. 

“And you're sure you aren't part cat right?” Lance asked. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Lance, I'm sure I’m not part cat.” Lance still wasn't convinced. No man should look that comfortable with eight cats climbing all over him. Right as they were leaving the cat pen a woman walked by. 

“Oh hey Keith I didn't know you were in today.” she said. 

“Oh I’m not. I was just bringing a friend in.” he said motioning to Lance. 

“Hi I’m Lance.” he said holding out his hand. She took his hand and gave it a good shake. 

“Megan.” she said. “I’m glad to see Keith is making friends.” she said with smile. “We’ll I gotta head back to work. See ya around.” she said waving. Keith smiled before turning to Lance. 

“Ready for our next stop?” he asked. 

“Ready as ever.” Lance replied. 

The ride to their next destination was just as exhilarating as much as it was terrifying. Keith liked to go fast. And that meant really fast. It was a wonder that they hadn't gotten pulled over. They pulled into the parking lot of a park. “A park?” Lance asked climbing off the bike. Keith nodded. 

“Yep, they have a nice lake here.” Lance nodded. 

“Yeah I heard, my friend comes here a lot, I don't get out if the house much. Well I don't go to parks much.” Keith hummed in understanding as he began to walk down the cement path of the park. Lance happily followed him, looking at all of the bushes and flowers as they passed. 

“So what else do you have planned?” Lance asked, looking over at Keith. “Can't tell you it's a surprise.” Lance groaned. 

“I hate surprises!” 

“Well tough.” Lance teasingly pushed Keith. The bastard just chuckled. 

The two walked around the park for a while and finally came to a stop at a park bench by the pond. Keith pulled out a pack of cigarettes and carefully lit one before putting it up to his mouth. Lance watched as the smoke left Keith's lips. The action reminded him of a dragon. Lance stood up as he walked towards the water and searched for a flat stone. Once he found one he flipped it over in his hand before skipping it across the water. He smiled as he counted it skip seven times. It wasn’t his personal best but it was still pretty good. Lance turned around to see Keith smashing his cigarette into the ground with his boot. “ You know how to skip rocks?” he asked. Lance nodded. 

“Yeah, my Papá taught me. And I taught all of my siblings.” Lance handed Keith a stone. “Here you try.” Keith looked at the stone nervously. 

“I don’t skip stones.” he said shaking his head, handing the stone back to Lance. 

“And why is that?” Lance questioned. Keith looked down a bit sheepishly. 

“I never learned how to.” he muttered. Lance smiled kindly at Keith as he took his hand and gently set the stone in his upturned hand. 

“That’s alright I’ll just have to teach you.” Lance sad stepping to stand beside Keith. LAnce took his hand with the stone and gently guided it in a swinging motion as he let his other hand rest on Keith’s hip. “So you just gotta keep your arm relaxed, and make sure its horizontal. You don’t throw with your arm, it’s mostly a wrist motion.” Keith nodded along in understanding, his face growing a bit warm from Lance’s close proximity. 

“Ok let’s try this.” Lance said stepping away.”Remember just relax.” Keith nodded as he took in a deep breath before exhaling and copying the motion Lance had just showed him. He watched in delight as the small stone skipped across the water with two little hops. 

“I did it.” Keith said surprised. He turned to Lance, excitement written all over his face. “Lance I skipped a stone!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“Yeah! You did!” Lance said smiling back at him.Keith looked so proud it was adorable. After a few more times of skipping stones Keith decided it was time to go get something to eat. Lance wasn’t as uncomfortable on the bike anymore. He had gotten use to the way the wind pushed against his face and how the leather felt against his hands as he clutched onto Keith. He even got use to the sharp turns Keith liked to take. They pulled up to a little sandwich shop and they hopped off the bike. Lance was starving he started walking towards the shop when he heard Keith call his name. Lance turned around to see Keith smiling and pointing to his head. Lance furrowed his eyebrows, utterly confused. “You forgetting something?” he smirked. Lance was even more confused. Then it hit him, he put his hands up to his head realizing that he still had the helmet on. 

“Oh oops.” he said embarrassedly. He quickly took off the helmet and handed it to Keith. He started walking back towards the sandwich shop, face flushed red. 

“Uh Blue? Glasses?” Keith said holding his glasses. Lance frowned as he took the glasses from Keith. 

“These things are a pain.” he grumbled putting them on. “And why do you call me Blue?” he asked Keith, holding the door open for him. 

“Because you have blue eyes, and you were wearing a blue shirt when we first met.” he said. 

“Oh ok.” Lance replied, stepping up next to Keith to look at the menu. A man stepped up to the counter. Lance tried not stare at him,but this man looked oftly familiar. 

“Hey Keith.” he said. Keith smiled back slightly. Ok so Keith and this guy apparently knew each other, but where had he seen this guy? 

“Hey Shiro.” Keith replied. Shiro. The image of a girl in a yellow sun dress flinging her arms around a man named Shiro filtered across Lance’s mind. He was the one guy he had sorta met at the party. Shiro glanced over at Lance, he seemed to recognize him too. “I’ll take the usual. Oh and by the way this is Lance.” Shiro nodded as his gaze wandered back over to Lance. 

“We met at that New Year’s Eve party right?” he asked. Lance nodded. 

“Yeah your girlfriend spilt her beer on me.” Shiro let out a laugh. 

“That’s right, she truly was sorry about that.” he said. Lance shrugged. 

“It’s alright.” 

“Wait.” Keith said. “You mean Allura spilled her drink on you?” Keith asked. 

“Uh yeah...Why?” Keith shrugged. 

“I just assumed you had spilt it all over you. Not a great first impression.” Lance glared at him. 

“Do you really think that lowly of me Mullet?” Lance asked, feigning hurt. 

“I don’t know are you insulting my hair?” Keith asked turning to face him. The two glared at each other, that was until Shiro cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“Alright guys, chill out. Lance what can I get for you?” he asked. Lance looked up at the menu at a lost. 

“He’ll have the same as me.” Keith said. Lance passed him a grateful look, because he honestly had no idea what he wanted. 

Keith led them over to a booth and sat down. Lance looked around realizing that they were the only two in the shop. “So how do you and Shiro know each other?” Lance questioned picking up a sugar packet and playing with it. 

“He’s like my brother.” Keith said. Lance nodded. 

“So he’s like your family?” Keith nodded. “Liar.” Lance mumbled. 

“What?” Keith asked confused. 

“You said you didn’t have any family yesterday.” Lance said pointing at him accusingly.”You lied.” Keith chuckled. “I didn’t lie he’s technically not my family.” Keith said. 

“Bullshit. You don’t have to be related to him for him to be your family.” Keith smiled slightly. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Of course I’m right!” Lance exclaimed. Shiro walked out and set two sodas and two very messy looking sandwiches onto the table. 

“You two fight like an old married couple.” Shiro said shaking his head. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up.” he grumbled picking up his sandwich. Lance stared at Shiro. That was an odd statement to say. He didn’t know right? He couldn’t know that this was a date right? No of course not, Keith didn’t seem bothered by the comment so why should Lance. Lance picked up his sandwich and took a tentative bite. Oh my God, this is delicious. Shiro chuckled as he rubbed Keith’s head, messing up his hair in the process. 

“I’m just messing with you.” Keith groaned at Shiro, the older man shook his head walking away. “Although Keith, I think you should keep this one, I like him much better than the last guy you brought in already.” Lance choked on his sandwich. He looked up to Keith who was hitting his chest trying to swallow his food, his face red. Once he had swallowed his food he turned to face Shiro. 

“You can’t just say shit like that!” Keith yelled exasperated. Lance was looking between the two, face the color of a tomato. Keith’s seemed even redder. Shiro shrugged. 

“Why not? We’re the only ones here, besides it’s my shop.” Keith stared at him wide eyed. 

“Still! We just met!” Lance sat their silently. What the fuck was going on? Shiro raised an eyebrow at this. 

“You just met and you already brought him here? You must think he’s special.” Shiro said smiling. Keith groaned as he buried his face into his hands. 

“I don’t! I mean! It’s just that! Ughh why are you like this!?” Shiro laughed. 

“Love you too little brother.” he said before walking back into the kitchen. 

Keith eventually looked up from his hands, his face was still very red. “Sorry about him.”he apologized. Lance shook his head. 

“N-no it’s alright. B-but he knows?” he asked. Keith nodded. 

“Yeah we used to share an apartment and he came home and….” he trailed off. “Anyways after I made the guy leave I went out and talked to Shiro, and he was ok with it. He said I just got to give him warning next time. Anyways I moved out on my own shortly afterwards. But uh yeah he knows.” Lance nodded feeling a bit at ease. 

“Oh ok.” Lance picked his sandwich back up and let out a moan. “This is really good.” he mumbled over a mouthful of food. Keith nodded in response. “What is this?” Keith shrugged. Lance set his sandwich down as he stared at Keith. “What do you mean? You don’t know what your eating?” Keith shook his head as he swallowed a big bite. 

“I mean I know it’s a sandwich.” Lance sighed. 

“I’ll just ask Shiro.” he said taking another bite.The two eat the rest of their meal in silence, it was a comfortable silence. After finishing their sandwiches Keith ordered them two sundays. Lance was sipping on his drink staring at Keith. “So I’m assuming I don’t get to know where we’re going next.” 

“You are absolutely correct.” Keith said.Lance sighed. He smiled at Shiro as he set the two sundays on the table. 

“Thanks Shiro.” He said, Shiro nodded before disappearing again. Lance looked at the ice cream, happiness written all over his face. He looked up at Keith with a smile before digging in. “Why is everything at this restaurant so gooood?” he moaned. Keith chuckled. Lance had to stop halfway through his ice cream due to an epic brain freeze. Keith had finished his ice cream rather quickly and had now pulled out a cigarette. He went to go pull up his lighter when Shiro stormed in and snatched the cigarette from him. 

“How many times do I have to tell you? No smoking in my shop!” he scolded waving the cigarette warningly. Keith tried to hold back a smile as he apologized, which was obviously not heart felt. 

“Sorry Shiro.” Shiro smacked him atop the head with the cigarette. 

“You’re not sorry you ass. If I catch you trying to smoke in here again you will have to eat outside, I don’t care how hot it is or if it’s fucking storming.” Lance couldn’t help but snicker as Keith’s eyes widened. 

“You wouldn’t.” Shiro fixed him with a gaze. Keith nodded as he realized that Shiro, in fact would kick him out. “It won’t happen again.” Shiro nodded in triumphant. 

“Good.” he said handing Keith his cigarette back. Lance let out a laugh once Shiro left again. 

“You two really are like brothers.” 

After Keith and Shiro argued over how much Keith’s bill actually was and how Keith was going to pay the full thing and they both refused to let Lance pay they finally left the sandwich shop. Keith took Lance to a few shops. They didn't buy anything though, just looked around. Finally it was nearing the end of their date. Keith said they still had one more stop. Lance’s smile grew even wider as he saw the pier in the distance. He could see the lights of the ferris wheel along with a few other rides. Keith parked the bike not to far from the pier. They both climbed off and as soon as Keith finished setting his helmet on the bike Lance eagerly grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him towards the pier. “Whoa! Calm down you’re gonna pull my arm right out of socket!” Keith teased. Lance didn’t slow his pace down at all, in fact he seemed to speed up once he saw the cotton candy machine. Once they arrived Lance bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he looked between Keith and the vendor. 

“Can we get some!?” he asked like an excited little kid. 

“Pleeeease?” Keith chuckled as he pulled out his wallet. How could he say no to Lance when he was acting as adorable as this? 

“What color?” he asked. 

“Blue.” he should have seen that one coming. 

“Two blue cotton candies please.” the vendor nodded as he pulled out two sticks and let the cotton candy wrap around it. 

“That’ll be two dollars.” Keith handed him the two dollars accepting the cotton candy. He handed one to Lance. The taller boy broke out into the biggest smile as he accepted the treat. He jumped onto Keith hugging him. 

“Thank you! This is better than I thought it would be!” Keith froze at the contact before he hugged him back. Once Lance pulled away Keith smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” The two walked next to each other, and may have held hands in the cover of the darkness. “So you mean to tell me that you’ve never had cotton candy before?” Keith asked throwing out their sticks. Lance shook his head licking his lips. 

“Nope. But I will definitely be trying it again.” Keith chuckled, he turned to look at Lance. He seemed so happy and carefree. It was adorable. He gasped as he was suddenly being pulled towards the ferris wheel. 

Keith looked up nervously at the ferris wheel. He didn’t really like heights but he’d deal with it, just this once, for Lance’s sake. He looked around and saw multiple other couples in line, there were also groups of teenagers standing in line. Keith gulped as he realized it was their turn to get on. They had to let go of each others hands as they neared the front of the line a while back. Once the bar was snapped into place Keith immediately grabbed Lance’s hand again. Lance looked at him raising an eyebrow. When the ride began to move Keith’s grip on Lance’s hand tightened even more. 

“Wait, Kogane, don’t tell me your afraid of heights.” Lance said looking down at Keith who was curled into his side. Keith looked up at them and nodded slightly. “Oh well don’t worry. Just don’t look down and you’ll be fine.” And it was fine. Once they reached the top Keith let his eyes wander over the landscape, he could see the lights of the city in the distance and it was actually really pretty. Although he quickly changed from looking at the landscape to look at Lance instead. Everything was fine, Keith felt happy at the top of that ferris wheel, then the thing jerked and started going down, but now he was going backwards and that was so much worse, and of course Keith had to make it worse by looking down. He let out a squeak as he gripped Lance’s hand for dear life. 

“Shit shit shit shit. I’m going to die, this is going to drop and-” Lance stopped him by kissing his cheek. 

“Calm down before you have a heart attack.” Lance giggled. Keith nodded dumbly, his face growing pink, he was thankfully for the neon lighting to hide some of his pinkness. Once they reached the bottom and the bar was lifted from that wretched cart Keith bolted away from the death trap. Lance chuckled as he followed him. 

“Wow well aren’t you a little chicken?” Lance joked. 

“Shut up.” Keith grumbled pushing Lance slightly, Lance let out one of his beautiful laughs. The stupid bastard making Keith feel all warm inside, how dare he. 

The two walked around the pier for about an hour, they played a few games and even rode the carousel. They each won the other a teddy bear. It was one of those pity prizes, the one the guy hands you because you suck but you still paid five bucks trying to win. The two men wandered back to the bike in a fit of laughter. Lance put both teddy bears and his glasses into the basket before climbing on behind Keith. Keith revved up the engine before taking off. “Where are we going next?” Lance hollered over the wind. 

“Taking you home!” he yelled back. Lance couldn’t help but feel a little sad at that but he was growing tired. The drove through the streets and Lance watched as the lights blurred together. “Fuck!” Keith yelled. Lance was about to ask what when he felt it, rain. “Sorry Lance! I”m going to have to take you to my place until this passes!” he yelled turning the corner. 

Keith had barely managed to get his bike into the garage when it started pouring. “We’re gonna have to make a run for the front door.” Keith said shrugging off his leather jacket. 

“We can use this as an umbrella.” he said holding it above their heads. “Ready?” he asked Lance nodded. “Run!” he yelled. The two raced out of the garage, Keith let go of the jacket long enough to close the garage door. 

“Hurry up!” Lance barked. 

“I’m hurrying!” Keith yelled racing to Lance and climbing back under the shelter of his jacket. They made a beeline for the front door. Once they managed to get in the building they broke out into laughter. “I hate California weather.” Keith said pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. 

“Me too.” Lance chuckled shaking off like a dog. He took the glasses of his face to wipe the rain off of them. He held them up to the light realizing it didn’t work to well since his shirt was wet. He shrugged as he put them back on his face. He had barely pushed them into place when he felt a pair of lips on his. Lance froze for a moment before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pulling him closer. He could feel Keith’s body heat through his wet shirt. His lips tasted like a mixture of smoke, rain water, and cotton candy. They broke apart chuckling slightly. 

“C’mon let’s head to my apartment.” Keith said grabbing his hand and leading Lance up the stairs. Lance hoped that the neighbors couldn't hear the two chuckling like a bunch of teenagers as they stumbled into Keith’s apartment. Lance smiled at Keith as he kissed him on the lips lightly. Keith smiled up at him as Lance pulled away. Keith looked down at the two men. “We are soaking wet.” he noted. 

“No, I had no idea.” Lance deadpanned. Keith pushed him away playfully as he walked further into the apartment. Lance tried not to think about he could see all of Keith’s upper half through his now transparent white t-shirt. 

“Make yourself at home. I think I have some clothes that are a bit to big for me that might fit you. Lance nodded as he watched Keith disappear down the hallway. Keith came back out shortly afterwards with a stack of clothes. “Here these should fit you.” he said handing them to Lance. “The bathroom is the first room on the right.” Keith said pointing down the hallway. Lance thanked him before heading down the hallway. 

Turns out that Keith’s too big clothes were still too small for Lance. Lance looked around and spotted a towel. He quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. He nervously stepped out into the hallway with the pile of clothes. He found Keith sitting on the couch already dressed in a pair of sweats and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. He looked up once he heard footsteps, his face turned a shade of pink once he saw Lance standing there half naked. 

“The clothes didn’t fit.” Lance said a bit uncomfortable. 

“Yeah I see that.” Keith said standing up. “Here hand me your clothes and I’ll head downstairs and throw them in the dryer.” 

“Wait your place has a washer and dryer in it!?” Lance cried. Keith chuckled. 

“Yeah, one of the reasons I decided to move here.” Keith said taking Lance’s wet clothes and throwing them in a basket with his own. “Be right back.” he said lifting up the basket and heading out the door. Lance let his eyes wander around the apartment, they landed on a bookcase that sat in the living room. He shuffled over to the bookcase and looked at the shiny objects that had caught his eye. Trophies. They were racing trophies. Lance let his eyes wander over the two shelves filled with the trophies. Most were first place he noted. There was also an assortment of metals. There were even a few pictures of Keith on his bike racing, and a few newspaper clippings with Keith holding up a trophy. How had Lance never seen him in the newspaper before? He let his eyes scan over the trophy dates. They all seemed to stop at the year 1965. He remembered Keith mentioning that he was 25 earlier when they were chatting and trying to get to know each other. So it looks like Keith stopped racing at 22. Lance was confused. He was obviously good so why had he quit? It made no sense. He spun around as he heard the door open, he saw Keith step back into the apartment, “I’m back.” he said, he walked towards Lance but came to a stop once he saw what Lance was standing in front of. 

“Why’d you stop?” he asked. Keith shrugged. 

“Don’t know, just did.” Lance could tell he was hiding something, but he wasn’t going to push it. Lance nodded as he moved to sit down on the couch. He watched as Keith stared at the trophies like it was something painful, but also beautiful. Keith shook his head as he moved to sit next to Lance. 

Lance jumped when something red hopped into his lap. He must’ve startled the thing because he felt the sharp pain of nails digging into his leg before it jumped of his lap and onto the floor running to the other side of the room. “Ow!” Lance screamed, Keith was laughing beside him. He stood up and picked up the demon furball before walking back over and sitting back down next to Lance. “This is Rosie.” he said fondly. Lance eyed her suspiciously as she just started purring. Keith wasn’t even petting her and she sounded like she was a fucking bomb about to explode. Keith went to go pet her when she rolled over and started attacking his hand like a fucking psychopath. Keith picked her up and set her on the ground. “Annnd that’s enough of that.” he said. He watched as she scampered off down the hallway. “Fucking psychotic cat.” he mumbled. Lance chuckled beside him. 

“Let’s see what's on tv.” Keith said getting up and turning on the tv. He scrolled through the channels before stopping on Gilligan's Island. “This ok?” he asked. 

“Yep.” Keith nodded as he stood up and walked back over to Lance. They watched the rest of the episode together. Laughing at all of the jokes. At the end of the episode Keith stood up. 

“I should go check on our clothes. Then I can take you home since it stopped raining.” Lance nodded yawning. 

Keith came back shortly afterwards with Lance’s clothes. “Thanks.” Lance said taking his clothes and heading into the bathroom to get changed. Lance stepped back out all dressed, he yawned once more. Keith chuckled. “C’mon let’s get you home I don’t think your sister will like it if I keep you out much longer. Lance nodded. 

“I think your right.” he said. Keith smiled at him as he held open the door for Lance, swinging his motorcycle keys on his finger. He followed Lance out the door, closing it behind them and locking it. They made their way back down the stairs and out of the building into the garage. Keith told Lance to wait by the sidewalk while he pulled out the bike. Once Keith pulled up beside him Lance climbed on the bike before they were once again zooming through the streets. Lance happily rested his head against Keith’s back as he watched the store fronts blur together as the zoomed on by. Lance could easily say that tonight was one of the best of his life. He hoped he and Keith would have many more nights like this. All to soon and they were pulling up to Lance’s apartment complex. Lance climbed off the bike handing Keith the helmet and grabbing his teddy bear and glasses from the basket. 

“Thank you for tonight.” Lance said. “I had a lot of fun.” 

“So did I blue.” Keith said, Lance leaned in a lightly kissed him on the lips. Keith smiled as the pulled apart. “I’ll see you around.” he said. 

“See ya around.” Lance replied softly. He waved as Keith backed out and took off down the roads. 

Lance smiled to himself as he stumbled into his apartment. Veronica was waiting for him on the couch when he walked in. She was already dressed her pajamas and seemed beyond tired. “Have fun?” she asked. Lance nodded. 

“That’s good.” she said standing up and giving him a hug. 

“Yeah I had a lot of fun. What about you?” he asked. 

“ I had a lot of fun. We can talk more about it tomorrow but I’m heading to bed.” she said. Lance chuckled. 

“That sounds like a plan.” he said. Veronica nodded. She picked up the blanket off the couch before heading to her room. 

“Buenas noche Lance.” she called. 

“Buenas noche.” Veronica closed her door and the light went off shortly afterwards. Lance sighed before heading into his room and getting changed in his pajamas. He tiredly crawled into bed before realizing he hadn't brushed his teeth. Fuck it he wasn't getting up now. Lance reached over as he turned off his bedside lamp. He rolled over, his mind traveling to today's events. It seemed like 1969 was going to be a very good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter made up for the long wait


	4. Chapter 4

Two months. Two blissful months with Keith. Lance had to start going back to his classes after the first week of meeting Keith. Keith having to go back to work having dropped out of college a few years ago, which would explain why Lance had never seen him on campus, although even if Keith did go to college there was still a great chance Lance never would’ve seen him since their campus was huge. Their relationship had been going smoothly, Keith would sneak into Lance’s apartment while Veronica was gone. And he and Lance would go out on multiple dates, most of them spent around town riding on Keith’s bike. The two were currently curled up on a couch together, Rosie sprawled across Keith’s lap. Lance gently petted Rosie as she let out a content pur. Keith sighed as he looked at Lance. “Shiro wants me to go into work early tomorrow so we won’t be able to go get coffee and stop at the animal shelter before your first class.” Keith said looking genuinely sad.Lance smiled slightly as he kissed his lips lightly. 

“It’s alright. I understand.” he said, Keith smiled back as Lance cupped his cheek leaning into the soft caress. Lance worried his lip as he contemplated his next words. 

“Keith, I think you should meet my sister. Like not as my boyfriend because I don’t know how she’ll react but as a friend. I mean I want you two to know each other and-” he said trailing off, letting his hand slip from Keith’s jaw. Keith gently set his hand over Lance’s squeezing it gently. 

“Lance, I would love to meet Veronica.” Lance broke out into the biggest smile as he tackled Keith with a hug, Rosie narrowly escaping being crushed. Keith chucked slightly as he kissed Lance’s temple. Lance nuzzled his face into Keith’s shoulder before pulling back. 

“I hate these things.” he said pulling off his glasses. 

“They make cuddling and making out very difficult.” he said with a pout. Keith chuckled as he kissed the corner of Lance’s mouth, taking the glasses from Lance and setting them on the nightstand. He pulled Lance down to rest on his chest. The taller boy smiled contentedly as he let his head rest on Keith’s chest, hearing his heartbeat, both falling into a blissful sleep. 

Keith nervously fiddled with his fingerless gloves as he stood by his bike below Lance’s apartment. He was meeting Veronica today and he was a little nervous. Ok that was an understatement. He was fucking terrified. He was still nervous about meeting new people. It was always a present fear he had just managed to push it towards the back of his head over time. He couldn't help it he was just naturally untrusting. When he met Shiro he was more guarded than ever, but he slowly began to put down his walls for the older man. He learned to trust him and he hasn't regretted doing so. But now Keith had to meet Veronica, his boyfriend's sister. The same sister that Lance talked about so highly of. Keith sighed he couldn’t afford to mess this up. 

Keith looked up as he saw Lance step outside with a smile. “C’mon we are all ready I hope you like chicken piccata.” Lance said. Keith nodded even though he had no idea what chicken piccata was but he liked chicken so it should be good right? Lance opened the apartment door for Keith. Keith smiled at Veronica who came whirling into the living room. 

“Hi you must be Keith.” she said shaking his hand. 

“I uh yeah, Veronica right?” Keith mentally slapped himself at that awkward sentence. Veronica smiled and nodded. 

”Yep, the one and only. Here come sit.” Veronica said pulling Keith into the kitchen were the table sat. Veronica pushed Keith inot a chair before sitting down next to him. Keith looked at the food that was sitting on the table, there was a dish full of chicken with some sauce coating it, there was also a bowl of green beans and another filled with mashed potatoes, everything smelled delicious. Lance came in and took a seat directly across from Keith, Veronica sitting at the head of the table. She smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“So Keith, what do you do for a living?” she asked politely. 

“I work at a sandwich shop that my friend owns.” he said. Veronica nodded. 

“That’s nice, I work at a grocery store. I’m a cashier.” 

“Yeah I think Lance might have mentioned that.” he said. Keith jumped when Lance suddenly clapped his hands together. 

“How about we eat I’m starved.” he said picking up his fork and reaching for a piece of chicken.Keith chuckled as Veronica rolled her eyes. 

“You’re so impatient.” she complained, scooping some mashed potatoes onto her plate. The food was really good. The chicken piccata had sort of a lemony zest to it. When Keith asked it was Lance who replied saying that’s what he had put in it, lemon zest. 

“Wait?” Keith said swallowing his mouthful of food. “You made this?” he asked. Lance gave him one of those well duh looks. 

“Uh yeah. V can‘t cook worth shit.” 

“That’s not true!” she exclaimed smacking Lance’s arm. 

“¡Es muy cierto!” Lance hollered back. 

“Es un grande, gordo mentiroso.” she said crossing her arms. Keith watched es the two began to argue in spanish. He had no idea what they were saying. He only knew a few words in spanish, like hola, buenos dias, and gracias. Lance had started calling him el carniño a while ago, Keith wasn’t quite sure what it meant but he assumed it was along the lines of love or honey. 

“Guys, can we not talk in spanish?” Keith asked a bit sheepishly. The two siblings turned to him as if suddenly remembering his presence. 

“Sorry Keith.” they both apologize in probably never to be repeated unison. They both looked at each other, surprise on their faces. Keith groaned, these two were so similar yet so different. ‘ 

“Right sorry.” Veronica said snapping out of her momentary surprise. “It’s ok.” Keith said taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. The rest of dinner passed pretty smoothly until Veronica asked a question that Keith wasn’t very sure how to answer. 

“So Keith, do you have a girlfriend?” Veronica asked picking up all the dishes 

“I uh-” How the fuck was he supposed to answer that. 

“C’mon your a nice looking guy. You have a motorcycle for christ sake. Someone has to have asked you out, I mean look at you.” Keith looked down at himself, not really sure why he was looking at himself, he knew she didn’t mean it literally. 

“I didn’t mean it literally!” she laughed before walking towards the sink as she began rinsing off the dishes. Keith turned to Lance giving him a help me out here look. Lance, the bastard, just smiled and mouthed the words ‘Your on your own.’ Keith flipped him off before turning to Veronica as she returned. 

“So Keith. Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked. Keith chewed on his bottom lip as he decided to be semi truthful. 

“Um well no. The last person I was with, that relationship didn’t uh turn out well.” he said looking down at his hands, he attempted to avoid any eye contact with Lance. He could practically feel Lance's eyes burning holes into his skull. Keith cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m interested in someone right now though.” Veronica nodded. 

“Well I'm sorry to hear about your last relationship. But do you think your going to ask this new girl out?” she said the last part a bit cheerily. Keith shrugged. 

“Dunno.” he said looking back up at Lance who was still staring at him, but there was a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Veronica groaned covering her face. 

“Men are so frustrating!” she complained. “Sometimes I think those lesbian couples are onto something dating other girls!” Lance nearly spit out his coke. Keith just stared at her. Veronica gave Lance one of those disapproving looks. 

“What’s the problem Lance. Please don’t tell me your one of those homophobic assholes. I know I don’t talk about this subject a lot but I don't think there’s a problem with who these people date. All the people who have a problem with it need to get that sticks out of their asses, it’s not like they are forcing people into a gay relationship.” Keith and Lance shared a look. Veronica looked between the two, you could still fear the anger radiating off of her. 

“I uh no. I’m not homophobic.” Lance said. 

“N-neither am I.” The two exchanged a look. What were they supposed to say now? 

“I um…” Keith didn’t know how to say this. It was easier coming out to Shiro, granted he hadn’t told Shiro, Shiro had walked in and saw but that's besides the point. 

“Keith can I talk to you for a sec?” Lance asked motioning towards the living room area. Keith rolled his eyes but followed him. Lance lead him into the living room. 

“Way to not be suspicious.” Keith said sarcastically. Lance playfully smacked Keith before continuing. 

“Ok I know it's a tad suspicious but whatever. What do you want to tell her?” Lance said looking towards the kitchen. 

“I don’t know. She’s not my sister.” Keith said. “Besides it’s not like I properly came out anyone before. I mean I asked if you liked sucking cock essentially.” Lance blushed as he covered his face. 

“God you can’t just say stuff like that Keith!” Lance yelled in a hushed tone. Keith smirked, proud that he still had that effect on Lance. 

“Anyways the last time I guess you could say I properly came out was when Shiro found out and I talked to him afterwards. But I mean it took him walking in on me sucki-” Lance put a hand over Keith’s mouth, his light brown skin flushed a bright shade of pink. 

“Keith, do not finish that sentence.” He warned. Keith chuckled pushing Lance’s hand away. 

“But do you get my point?” he asked. 

“Which one? The one that you like dick or the one where you don’t know how to come out and tell someone you like dick?” 

“Both?” he said more as a question. Lance sighed. 

“You are the least helpful boyfriend ever.” he groaned. Keith smirked. 

“I know.” Lance sighed as his mind whirled trying to piece together a plan. 

“Ok well maybe if we walk in holding hands she'll get the point and we won't have to use words.” Keith nodded. 

“That sounds like a plan.” Lance nodded, he couldn't help but feel the anxiety growing in my stomach. 

“What if she doesn't approve and what if she gets angry and starts to hate me and-” Lance’s rambling was cut off by a soft press to his lips. Keith rested a gloved hand on Lance’s cheek. 

“Hey calm down. From what she just said in there I think it’ll be fine. And by the way you talk of her I think she’ll love you unconditionally. I don't think she’ll care that you like guys.” Lance nodded leaning into Keith’s touch. 

“Yeah you’re right.” Keith smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“Of course I'm right.” Lance playfully pushed Keith. Lance smiled at him before offering his hand, his face growing more serious. Keith smiled reassuringly as he interlocked his fingers with Lance's. Lance closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before walking towards the kitchen, Keith walking beside him. Veronica glanced up them as they entered the room, eyebrow raised. Lance looked down nervously afraid of what she would say. Veronica cleared her throat before speaking. 

“So….you and Keith?” she asked cautiously. Lance gulped as he gave a slow nod. Keith squeezed his hand comfortingly. He knew how hard it was waiting for someone's reaction. Veronica nodded. 

“Ok.” she stood up, pushing her chair in. “Well are you guys gonna help clean up or just stand there and be lazy arses?” Lance jumped to life letting go of Keith’s hand, relief flooding throughout his body. 

“I'll scrape off the extras and put away the leftovers. You two do dishes.” he said gathering up the plates. 

“You really do hate dishes.” Keith and Veronica said in never to happen again unison. They looked at each other and laughed before grabbing the empty dishes and carrying them over to the sink. Veronica began washing the dishes as Keith dried. Once Lance left to take the trash downstairs she turned to Keith, giving him a serious look. Keith's heart sunk. What if she didn't actually approve and Lance and his relationship with Keith and just didn't want to tell Lance. Keith gulped as he met her eyes, she let out a sigh. 

“Keith I like you. And I don't mind your relationship with my brother. But if you hurt him, or he gets in trouble because of you. I will hire my older cousins to make you disappear. Okay?” Keith let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Protective sisters he can handle. 

“I understand.” he said with a slight smile. 

“Good.” Veronica said. “Now move I’ll finish drying these.” she said lightly pushing him away. 

“Ok.” Keith chuckled before wandering into the living room. Lance came back in, happily singing some spanish song. He plopped down on the couch next to Keith wrapping an arm around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Your in a happy mood.” Keith noted smiling adoringly at Lance. 

“Of course I am!” Lance said. “My sister is ok with our relationship and I can be open around her.” he said smiling at him. Keith felt his heart swell a little at the sight of Lance so happy. Lance perked up when he heard a certain song begin to play. It was the same song Lance had been singing earlier. “Come on Keith!” Lance said grabbing Keith's hands and dragging him closer towards the record player. Oh no. Lance wanted him to dance. Keith does not dance. 

“I uh- Lance…. I don't know how to dance.” Keith said bashfully. Lance smiled. 

“That's alright. I'll teach you mi carniño.” Keith looked up at him nervously. 

“But the music's kinda uh fast.” Lance chuckled. 

“It's La Bamba, its supposed to be fast.” that explanation did not make Keith feel anymore at ease. “Hey don't worry about it, just follow my lead and move your hips. If you can drive a motorcycle you can dance.” Keith smiled sheepishly as he let Lance lead the way. Dancing with Lance was rather easy so long as Keith was to focused on his own movements. He stepped on Lance's feet more often than he'd have liked to but still he was doing better than he thought. He could tell that the song was nearing its end and he would be lying if he said he wouldn't be just a bit disappointed. Being pressed up against Lance laughing and making the occasional joke and just letting their feet move is well fun. Keith had become comfortable with the rhythm they had created when suddenly Lance spun him around. Keith yelped as he was tilted back into Lance's arms in a dip, his face turing the color of scarlet. Lance, the bastard, stood above him smirking. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Keith slowly pulling him back up to his feet. The two so enthralled with one another hadn't even noticed Veronica taking a picture of Lance and Keith kissing, while Keith was still in the dip with the polaroid camera her and Lance shared. 

The night ended with the three of them watching tv and eating brownies. Keith was happy to report that all the anxiety that had been festering inside of him before this evening had diminished. Around eight her decided he needed to head home otherwise Rosie was going to throw a fit and he did not feel like cleaning up a mess. He said goodbye to Veronica and was halfway out the door when Lance rushed up to him saying he was walking him out. “You really do spoil me.” he joked as the descended the stairs. 

“Some people deserve to be spoiled, and you, mi carniño, are one of those people.” Keith couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. He gave Lance a hug and a peck on the cheek before climbing onto his bike. 

“See you tomorrow?” 

“See you tomorrow.” 

~~~ 

Lance closed the door leaning against it letting out a breath of relief. Tonight had definitely gone differently than how he had intended. He went and sat down on the couch next to his sister. Veronica turned to him as soon as he sat down, she had the look on her face, the one that said she wanted to talk. “What is it?” he asked raising an eyebrow. Veronica wove her fingers together before speaking. 

“So you’re gay?” she asked. “I thought you genuinely liked girls or was that all an act?” Lance sighed. 

“Well I'm not exactly gay. I like girls. And boys.” Veronica just stared at him confused. 

“That doesn't make sense. You like one or the other. How can you like both?” Lance opened his mouth to speak but froze. He didn't have an answer to that because even he was confused about that. 

“I-I don't know.” he whispered looking down. 

“Maybe your just confused?” Veronica offered. Lance shrunk in a little more on himself. He wasn't confused right? I mean Lance had already questioned it. He was a disgrace to both homosexuals and heterosexuals. 

“I don't think I'm confused. I've liked both. And I really like Keith.” 

“You could be just gay. And thought you liked girls, or vice versa.” 

“Maybe.” Lance muttered. 

“Okay… well let's just say that you do like both. Why would you want to date a guy. If you like girls why wouldn't you just date a girl. It's safer.” Lance clenched his fist, she didn't get it. 

“Relationships aren't meant to be safe.” he spit out through clenched teeth.Veronica sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Yeah well most relationships don't get you kicked out of your house or can cost you your job.” she gritted out with barely contained rage. 

“Well it's not your relationship!” Lance exclaimed standing up. 

“Well I still live in this house that we could get kicked out if someone finds out!” she shouted back, glaring at Lance. 

“Well no one will find out!” 

“You can't guarantee that!” 

“Well news flash you can't guarantee anything in this life!” Lance screamed. “Besides I thought you were okay with out relationship.” he said his voice back to normal level. Veronica froze as a vulnerable look crawled across her face. 

“Lance, I am-” 

“No. Your not. You say you are. Your ok with homosexuals as long as they aren't you family.” Veronica looked down at her feet. Lance scoffed as he grabbed his jacket off the chair and his keys. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Keith's.” he said slamming the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo some angst towards the end there. All jokes aside though bi-erasure is a very real issue that unfortunately a lot of bisexual (and pansexual) people have to face and honestly it really sucks. Well I just want to let you know that you’re valid and deserve to be happy no matter who you love


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter briefly mentions past rape/non-con.   
> Also sorry for the long wait I've been busy and a bit unmotivated and I couldn't really get this edited in time. There's probably a few things I still missed though.

Lance rang the buzzer with Keith's name next to it. He still felt angry, the entire bus ride over his emotions ranged from barely contained tears to barely holding back the urge to punch something. 

“Who is it?” Keith asked. 

“Lance.” there was a moment of silence that followed before Keith spoke again. 

“Come in.” Lance climbed the staircase to Keith's apartment. He opened the door which Keith had left unlocked. His boyfriend came over as soon as he closed the door, Lance looked up at him and he felt the tightness in his chest again as tears formed in his eyes for at least the hundredth time that night. “Hey what's wrong?” Keith asked wrapping his arms around Lance's waist pulling him in for a hug. Lance buried his face into Keith's shoulder as the tears began to slip out. He couldn't help it, he felt horrible. Veronica had just pointed out almost all of his insecurities about this relationship. “Hey, its ok.” Keith whispered rubbing circles into Lance’s back. Keith's moved his hand from the small of Lance's back to take his hand instead and lead him over to the couch. 

Once they reached the couch Keith crawled on pulling Lance with him. A word didn't pass between them as Keith pulled Lance to his side and began to card his fingers through Lance's hair. Keith could feel Lance relaxing as his breathing had begun to return to normal and he had stopped shaking some. Lance closed his eyes as he just allowed himself to feel. He froze once he realized the Keith was singing. How had he not realize it before? His singing voice was soft and quiet, and really nice to listen to. Lance couldn't really focus on the words, to entranced with the voice that was singing them. Once Keith had finished the song Lance turned to him, eyes slightly red from crying. 

“Thank you.” he said hugging Keith. Keith wrapped his arms around him resting his chin on top of Lance's head. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” he asked gently. Lance pondered the question before pulling away from Keith some. 

“I-” he closed his eyes in and took a deep breath, he could feel Keith's hands rubbing circles into his arms. “Veronica and I got into a fight.” Keith sighed. 

“Was it about us?” he asked softly, Lance nodded. “I’m sorry.” Keith whispered. 

“What? No! Don't be!” Lance glared at his boyfriend. “It's not your fault. I don't think she meant to be rude. She was just confused and I'm sure she'll come around.” that Lance was sure of, even if she never fully approve she'd be okay with this, with them. 

“Okay. That's good.” Keith said. Lance smiled as he curled up next to Keith and interlocked their hands. “Do you want to tell me what she said?” 

“Not right now. Maybe tomorrow.” Lance mumbled, he really didn't want to. He wanted to get his thoughts together a bit more before they dove into his insecurities and thoughts. Keith nodded. 

“Alright, that's fine.” Lance smiled he was so thankful for his boyfriend. He curled back up next to Keith, cleaning off his glasses lenses with his sweater. He felt his heart swell as Keith began to hum. Lance had noticed that both he and Keith were very into music, albeit different taste but they could each appreciate almost any type of music. It seemed to calm them both down. 

The two sat in peace for a while, Rosie curled up beside Keith. Lance let his eyes wander around the familiar room. He kept going back to the bookshelf where Keith's racing trophies sat. He still wasn't sure why Keith had quit racing, and quite honestly it was bothering him. 

“Keith?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Why'd you stop racing?” Lance asked looking over at his boyfriend. Keith's expression was unreadable. It was like a stone statue, emotionless, but you could tell by his eyes that he was still human, and you could see the pain in his eyes. 

“It's a long story Blue.” Lance sighed, Keith was using the name to try and keep him away from the topic. 

“Well I'm not going anywhere.” Lance said in a reassuring voice. Keith frowned as he looked down, his free hand still petting Rosie. 

“You wouldn't want to listen.” he whispered, his voice tipping into vulnerability. A tone that Lance had never heard Keith use. Lance scooted closer to him gently tilting Keith's chin to look at him. He started into his grayish blue eyes with just a hint of violet in the right lighting. 

“I would gladly listen to anything you have to say mi carniño.” he said leaning into peck Keith's lips. Keith smiled slightly before nodding. 

“Okay.” Lance grinned encouragingly. “Do you, remember how I mentioned,at dinner, about a past relationship?” Lance nodded, concern growing inside of him. Keith paused before continuing. 

“Okay well, he's the uh, he's the reason I quit.” Lance watched as Keith forced the rest of his story out, he rubbed a thumb over Keith's hand to try and comfort him. “Well ok I guess I should start from the beginning. So my senior year of highschool I was officially out of the foster system so I started sharing an apartment with one of my friends from the year before who had just moved out of his parents house. It was the first time I was able to stay in the same school for more than a year it was nice. Anyways John and I were best friends and so like living together wasn't a big deal. But uh one night he came home drunk and I don't remember much but he just kept saying nice things to me and he kissed me and I'd had a crush on him for a few months so uh yeah things, happened. After that we started dating, in secret of course. Things were great and I had never felt so loved before. After highschool we moved up here together and I ran into Shiro, I had met him a few years back. He was the neighbor of the foster lady I was staying with, we had to tried to keep in touch after she passed and I had to move to another foster home, but we had lost touch around the same time I met John.” Keith froze as he stared off in the distance. 

“Hey it's ok you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to.” Lance offered. Keith shook his head, snapping back into reality. 

“No,no. I want to, I, I don't think I've properly addressed this until now either.” he said shakily. “Anyways John and me we lived together and I began racing and everything was fine, I went to college, we both did actually. I was studying to become a lawyer. But John he started to grow more stressed with school and bills and some stuff at home I guess. I don't know but he started drinking more, and he got more angry.” Lance squeezed Keith's hand he hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was. “He started blaming me for things and I believed him. I dropped out of college for us, for that way I could start working at the sandwich shop full time and focus more on my racing and winning the prize money. I guess around that time that's when John started, when he started to, started to hit me.” Keith took in a shuddery breath as Lance continued to squeeze his hand. “He said things had to be on his terms and my racing was getting in the way so he made me quit and I did because I thought we could be happy if I did. It didn't help, he only grew more possessive and he-” Keith bit his lip as he tried to hold back the tears, this shouldn't be affecting him, it was in the past. “He forced me in bed. He forced sex.” he whispered, silent tears slipping down his face. Lance stared at Keith, he didn't know what to say, Keith he was usually so strong and put together, but now he seemed so fragile. 

Lance pulled Keith into an embrace, rubbing circles into his back, a mirror image of the two earlier. Neither of them said anything, there was only the soft sound of Keith's crying. Lance listened carefully as his boyfriend began to speak again. 

“Shiro started to notice the bruises and confronted me. I didn't tell him the nature of our relationship but I moved in with him shortly afterwards. Then- then I was stupid and went back to John, god was I so stupid. I thought we could still fix things, he said we could and I believed him. He, he was who Shiro caught me with. Things between John and I were good, for the first two weeks then it went back to before. I- I had to break off the relationship. John was pissed to say the least.” Keith chuckled humorlessly. “Haven't seen him since.” Lance started down at the top of Keith's head. Keith abruptly crawled out of Lance's grasp. 

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that.” he said looking down. 

“Hey, no.” Lance said scooting toward Keith and cupping his face. “I'm glad you told me.” he swiped away a few tears that slipped out of Keith's eyes. “You are one of the most beautiful people that I have ever met. And I'm sorry that you had to go through that. But you are so strong and I'm so glad I have the honor of getting to know the great Keith Kogane.” Keith smiled as he fell into Lance's arms, his hands clenching Lance's sweater. 

“Hey Lance?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Your amazing.” Keith said sitting up. 

“I know.” he said with a smirk. Keith playfully punched his arm. 

“You’re such an ass!” he exclaimed. Lance chuckled as he lightly kissed him. Keith sighed in content as he leaned into Lance's embrace. Lance turned his attention back to the tv which was quietly playing in the background. They sat there curled up watching the tv together, Rosie chasing a ball across the room. Lance felt the familiar clench in his chest despite him being content sitting here with Keith. He just couldn't let he argument with Veronica go. Keith seemed to sense something was off because he turned off the tv and was now facing Lance, sitting criss cross across from him. He gently took his hands. 

“Hey come on tell me what's wrong.” he said looking at his boyfriend concerned. Lance smiled halfheartedly at their hands. Keith leaned forward for that way he was looking into Lance’s eyes. “You know you can tell me anything right blue?” Lance nodded. 

“Of course mi carniño.” Keith smiled and kissed Lance’s forehead. 

“Then tell me, I'll listen. Is it about the argument?” Lance nodded. “Yeah. I'm sorry I just can't stop thinking about it.” 

“Hey don't apologize. It's alright.” Lance nodded. 

“Okay. It's just, I don't know I really like you and you know i'm not fully gay so like what if I'm a fake or something and-” 

“Hey don't overthink it. I know you like both genders and that makes you all the more special. Besides I don't care who you were with or who you may be with past me. People shouldn't care about what pieces someone has and you don't. You fall in love with someone's heart and that's how all people should fall in love.” Lance smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah but them being attractive might have something to do with it.” Lance joked. “I’m sorry for bringing up my stupid insecurities.” 

“Lance, your insecurities aren't stupid. It's how you feel. Relationships are scary, but they can be worth the risk. We don't need labels to define us, we allow our actions to do that.” Lance smiled as he crushed Keith with a big bear hug. 

“Thank you.” he murmured. 

“Your welcome.” Keith croaked out as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He couldn't find it in himself to really care that he was being squished by his boyfriend right now. 

“Hey Lance.” Keith said remembering them dancing earlier. “What does La Bamba mean?” he asked. Lance smiled as he sat up slightly allowing Keith to breath. 

“Well it's a dance. There isn't really a direct translation to english. Its sorta like stomp or um shake.” Keith nodded in understanding. 

“Oh okay.” Lance smiled as he kissed Keith lightly. He leaned back letting out a yawn.”Hey come on let's go get some sleep.” Keith said standing up. 

“In your bed, together?” Lance asked surprised. 

“Well I'm not letting you sleep on the couch.” he grabbed the latter’s hand leading him towards the bedroom. “I'll get changed in the bathroom.” Keith said before walking out. Lance looked around realizing that yet again he had nothing to wear to bed. He decided his sweater was long enough that he could take off his jeans and just sleep in his boxers as bottoms. He quickly shed his bottoms nearly face planting as he tripped on the pant leg. Keith came back in shortly afterwards in red flannel pajama bottoms and a faded gray t shirt. He smiled at Lance as he walked towards the bed holding up the sheets for him. 

He scrambled into the bed next to Keith, laying on his side to face him. Keith smiled at him as he kissed his forehead. He gently interlocked his hand with Lance's. Lance felt an overwhelming sense of love for his boyfriend as he curled into his arms. One last thought popped into his head before he drifted off to sleep. “You have a really nice singing voice.” Lance mumbled into his shirt. Lance was positive that if he looked up Keith would be bright red, but all he got in response was a soft hum and a hand threading through his hair. Lance drifted off to sleep with a soft smile decorating his tanned face.


	6. A/N

OKAY!!! Im SOOO sorry for not updating in like .... months. Tbh this has been sitting in my drafts since last June which is when I stopped writing this. I had already 9 1/2 chapters finished when I stopped. I then got inspiration to return to this when I started uploading again. But school got really hectic and I stumbled back into a really bad mental state again and I refuse to write this story when I'm really depressed and anxious because this fic was and is my happy spot. I started it when I started to get better end of freshman year and I picked it back up a bit my sophomore year and I wish to continue. So if any of you are still interested chapter six will be up tomorrow and I will try to do weekly or biweekly updates. I'm currently rereading and going back over everything as I work on chapter ten so I still have four more chapters to upload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait. Also al3 is being weird so of you see a second set of notes at the bottom ignore it


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to upload yesterday.

Keith slowly opened his eyes, groaning slightly. He smiled at Lance who was still asleep in his arms. He kissed his head before carefully climbing out of bed. Lance shuffled a little in bed moving more towards the center and stretching out taking up the entirety of the bed. Keith rolled his eyes, Lance was apparently a bit of a bed hog. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his closet and wandered over towards the bathroom to get changed. 

He stared at his face in the mirror as he watched his hands, his black hair was a mused mess and the side of his face was still slightly red from sleeping on it, the dark circles under his eyes weren’t as noticable today. Keith frowned as he grabbed his brush and began tearing it through his knotted mess. After a while of tugging he was finally satisfied with his hair, he was glad he took a shower yesterday morning otherwise his hair would look gross. He’d noticed that he’d been keeping up with his personal hygiene more since he started dating Lance, Lance always looked like a god, Keith figured he could at least look like a presentable human being in his presence. Keith smoothed out his faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt before heading towards the kitchen. He began ransacking his fridge for something he could make for breakfast. For a guy who worked at a sandwich shop for a living he really didn’t have much in his fridge, that probably was because he worked at a sandwich shop, it's not like he makes much. He frowned as he pulled out half a jug of milk and sniffed it, he silently praised whatever god there was above for it not being spoiled. He set the milk on the counter as he pulled out a pan and spatula, he decided he would make some pancakes. 

He began to search for his pancake mix when he spotted it on top of the fridge pressed up against the wall. “Christ.” he muttered. He wouldn’t be able to reach that, how did it even get up there? “Fuck my life” he gripped dragging a chair towards the fridge. He climbed on top of the chair and stretched for the pancake mix. “Got it” he muttered pulling it towards him. But Keith never had the best of luck so of course Rosie had to run by his chair moving it slightly from the fridge that half of his body weight was on. “SHIT!” he yelled as the chair slipped out from underneath his feet as he toppled to the ground narrowly missing Rosie who let out a yowl before running the opposite direction of Keith, he coughed as pancake mix dusted everything in the kitchen in a fluffy white cloud. Once he had finally stopped hacking up a lung he looked up to see Lance staring at the kitchen and Keith with wide eyes and an open mouth, the poster picture of surprise. Suddenly Lance’s face began to from crinkles and two identical dimples as he clutched his stomach letting out howls of laughter.   
“Oh, my god!” he wheezed. “How did-you manage to make such a mess!?” he giggled, wiping tears from his eyes. Keith glared at him from on the floor, his ass still in too much pain from the fall to stand up.   
“I was trying to reach the pancake mix on top of my fridge to make pancakes for you sleeping beauty.” Lance smiled as he knelt down in front of Keith dusting off some of the mix from him. He cupped his cheek and swipe dhis thumb over Keith’s cheek which was still covered in flour.   
“I appreciate the thought but I have a question. Why was the pancake mix on top of your fridge if you can’t reach it?” he chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes.   
“As if I would know!” Lance chuckled as he kissed Keith’s forehead.  
“C’mon let’s get this cleaned up.” he giggled helping Keith to his feet.   
The two managed to get the kitchen cleaned up within an hour, they danced to the radio with the occasional fleeting kisses and fluttering touches. In all honesty they probably would have been able to clean up everything much faster if it wasn't for them getting so enraptured with each other. Lance had convinced Keith into going and taking a shower while a Lance made breakfast. Keith stepped out of the shower to a sweet aroma. He sniffed the air and felt his stomach ravenously growling as he practically drooled. Oh my god, Lance can cook. He hurriedly got dressed and ran out to the kitchen, his hair still damp and his jeans and shirt sticking uncomfortably to his body. Lance smiled at him from the counter where there was a platter of french toast and drilled in syrup and powdered sugar. Next to it was a plate of bacon, you could still see the small pools of grease dribbling off of it and onto the ceramic dish.   
“You made all of this?” Keith questioned taking a seat on the bar stool next to Lance.   
“Yup.” He said popping the p.   
“Where'd you get the bacon from?” He asked filling up his plate.   
“From your fridge.” Keith nodded, he didn't remember having bacon in his fridge, but then again he didn't remember putting the pancake mix on top of the fridge. Keith took a bit of the French toast and couldn’t hold back his moan.   
“Oh my god. Lance this is delicious.” It was soft and buttery and tasted like heaven. Lance chuckled.   
“You act like you’ve never had my cooking.”   
“Not your breakfast food.” Keith said over a mouthful of food.   
“Well I do work at a café and we serve breakfast all day and pastries so I've learned a few things. Speaking of coffee.” Lance said standing up and pouring two cups of coffee. “I assume you like creamer since its in your fridge.” Keith nodded, mouth too full to answer. The radio was still playing softly in the background.The Elvis song had just stopped playing as another started up. Keith vaguely recognized the song, by the time it got to the chorus he remembered that it was called Why Do fools Fall in Love by Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers. Everyone in high school played the song when it first came out. 

Keith looked up at Lance as he set a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of him. He went to pick it up and saw that there was a heart design in the creamer. Keith smiled as he leaned over and pecked Lance on the lips. “God I love you.” He whispered.   
“I love you too.” Lance whispered back, Keith could feel his breath and his lips ghosting across his own. He could smell the sweet syrup one Lance’s breath. He smelled of sugars and soap. A sweet smell for an equally sweet person. Keith suddenly realized they had shared their first ’I love you’. He would normally freak out, but this, this felt normal. Keith hoped this could eventually become their new normal. Mornings together eating breakfast and sharing sweet kisses.   
They finished their meal without much trouble. Keith forced Lance to sit down long enough for him to do the dishes. “no you are sitting, you made a wonderful breakfast and your are my guest and let me be a good boyfriend and do the damn dishes.” Lance huffed as he flopped down on the couch.   
“Fine.” He groaned. Keith nodded in approval before beginning to scrub the dishes with great fervor.   
“Hey Keith?” Lance called from the living room.   
“Hmm?”   
“Do you want to meet Pidge and Hunk?”   
“Your friends?” He asked turning around to face Lance.   
“Well yeah. Only if you want to.” Lance said getting up off the couch and wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist.   
“Of course I would.” Lance’s face lit up like a thousand stars, his eyes twinkling constellations.   
“We could go bowling.”   
“I'm bad at bowling.”   
“I could teach you.”   
“Yeah but you'd have to keep your hands to yourself, and no kissing.” Keith said softly.   
“Well I guess I will have to fill up on all my kisses now then huh?” Lance smirked kissing Keith. It was a soft chaste kiss. Lance began to move to Keith's jaw his kisses growing more feverish. Keith grasped the counter to steady himself. Lance slipped a hand under Keith’s shirt, a soft gasp escaped Keith’s lips. He put a hand overtop of Lance’s   
“I thought you were supposed to be sitting down.” he breathily joked.   
“Yeah but I can’t kiss you from the living room can I?” He said returning to kissing Keith's neck. Keith moaned a little as he tangled his hands into Lance's Hair.   
“L-Lance the di-dishes.” He said halfheartedly trying to get away from Lance’s kissing. Lance hummed into Keith’s shoulder.   
“Forget the damn dishes will ya?” He growled. Oh god, Lance actually cussed, that's stupidly hot. Lance took off his glasses and set them onto the counter before picking up Keith in his arms. Keith yelped as he wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist.   
“Awww your adorable sometimes you know that?” Lance said kissing Keith’s lips.   
“Shut up I'm a badass.” he said. Lance chuckled.   
“Badass? Nah. Hot ass? Totally.”

Keith flushed slightly but instead just decided to kiss Lance again. Lance hummed in approval as he carried Keith towards the bedroom. They broke apart for air right as Lance set him down onto the mattress. Keith bounced on the mattress a little, he smiled as Lance crawled on, situating himself to hover above Keith. Keith smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss him. Lance began trailing a hand under Keith's shirt as he lightly bit his lip. “Mm you taste like syrup and coffee.”   
“No shit Sherlock.” He dead panned. Lance smiled as he moved his knee more towards Keith’s crotch, gently applying pressure and circling his knee. Keith groaned as he went back to kissing him. Lance began tugging at Keith's shirt, he seemed determined to get it off. Keith crawled out from under Lance slightly to help and take it off. In their rush to get it off Keith had managed to get stuck in his shirt. Lance pulled back as he started laughing at Keith's struggling.   
“Help me out you asshole!” He said, voice muffled behind the fabric. Lance, still chuckling managed to help get Keith out of his shirt. Keith's hair was now a tangled mess and was sticking up in all different directions. Lance smiled as he gently cupped Keith's jaw and kissing his lips lightly. Keith growing impatient pulled Lance towards him, deepening the kiss. Lance moaned slightly as he trailed a hand down Keith's chest, eventually landing on his hip. He moved his hand towards Keith’s jeans when they heard a knock at the door.   
“Do you think we could ignore it?” Keith asked.   
“What if it's someone telling us there's a fire?” Lance joked pulling back. Keith pulled him back towards himself.   
“Then we can burn to a crisp.” Lance laughed.   
“What of its a sexy fireman?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Are you seriously talking about other men while sitting on my bed and about to fuck me into the mattress?” Keith said, glaring at his boyfriend, he was horny now and did not want to be interrupted.   
“He could join.” Lance joked . Keith rolled his eyes as he pushed Lance away as another set of knocks sounded from the door.   
“I’m coming!” He yelled walking towards the door. “It better be for a damn good reason too.” He muttered. 

He opened the door to see his elderly neighbor from downstairs, Ms.Brown. “Hello Keith, I was wondering if you had some sugar I could borrow? I'm out of mine and I’m trying to make some brownies before my daughter comes over.”   
“Uh sure Ms.Brown. Hang on let me get it, stay here.” He said before wandering in the kitchen. She looked at him shirtless and something seemed to click in her brain.   
“Oh dear! I’m terribly sorry am I interrupting something?” Keith internally groaned. “Yes you are. I'm trying to be fucked by my incredibly hot boyfriend who is sitting in my bedroom right now. But noooo you needed your damn sugar! So here's your stupid sugar!” He wanted to say, but instead he just smiled as he handed her the bag.   
“No not at all.” Ms. Brown nodded as she accepted the sugar.   
“Thank you Keith, I'll make sure to return the sugar along with a few of my brownies tonight.”   
“Thank you, but it’s really not necessary.”   
“Nonsense!” She shouted. “A kind young man like you deserves brownies.” Keith smiled.   
“Thank you Ms. Brown, have a good rest of your day.”   
“You too!” She said cheerfully before turning around and shuffling back towards the staircase. 

Keith sighed as he closed the door and made his way back towards the bedroom. The mood was obviously ruined, which in reality may have been a good thing. Keith didn't really feel like taking another shower today, plus he still had to finish the dishes.   
Lance was laying on the bed petting Rosie who must've crawled up there while Keith was talking to Ms. Brown. “Where you seriously going to pass up free brownies?” Lance asked shaking his head. “You never pass up free brownies from sweet old ladies.” Lance stated as though it were a fact. Keith rolled his eyes as he picked up his shirt and tugged it back on. “Awwwww I was enjoying the view.” Lance complained. Keith chuckled as he kissed Lance’s lips.   
“Well too bad, I need to wear a shirt while washing dishes, I'm not getting dirty dish water all over my chest.”   
“Stupid dishes. I knew there was a reason I didn't like them.” Keith chuckled as he pulled away and walked out of the room.   
Keith set back to work as he began scrubbing the dishes, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as a chin rested on his shoulder. Keith smiled as he continued to rinse the pan. The two didn't say a word as they silently swayed in the kitchen, with the radio softly playing in the background and the sound of the water to fill the silence. After the dishes were dried and put away Lance decided he should call Pidge and Hunk to make sure they would be able to go bowling with them later tonight.   
“Hey Pidge! You up for bowling tonight?” Lance asked, Keith couldn't hear what the other person was saying so he just busied himself by playing with Rosie. He looked up once Lance had hung up the phone for the second time.   
“And?” Keith asked, still wrestling with Rosie.   
“They both said yes!”he exclaimed.   
“That's grea- ow! Rosie you motherfu-” he mumbled the last part as he yanked his hand away from Rosie who scampered away. “Psychotic cat! Freakin biting me.” He complained. He looked up at Lance who was chuckling. “Traitor.” He muttered.   
“Awww c’mon Keith, you know I still love you.” He said sitting next to him and resting his head on Keith's shoulder. Keith smiled as he wrapped an arm around Lance. 

They decided to walk to the bowling alley since the weather was nice enough. The walk was filled with mindless chatter, mostly from Lance’s end. Keith was just content to listen to the latter talk as they walked side by side down the streets of California. In another life maybe he and Lance could be together publicly, without much backlash. Or maybe they wouldn't even meet, or they would hate each other. Keith decided he didn't want to live in another universe, he was just fine in this one, as long as he got to listen to Lance chatter he’d be fine with almost anything. “Hey look it’s Hunk and Pidge!” Lance shouted, snapping Keith out of his thoughts. Lance took of in a jog towards his friends leaving Keith in the dust. Keith smiled at Lance before walking towards the trio. He felt the familiar anxiety clamping down around him as he moved towards the trio. His walls slowly rebuilding. He hoped they would like him, or that he wouldn’t mess things up, he wanted to get to know them, at least for Lance. He felt his fingers twitch, he needed a smoke. Keith shook his head he could wait a little while before opening w pack of cigarettes.   
“Guys this Keith, Keith, Pidge and Hunk.” Lance introduced. Keith was suddenly hyper-aware of how he stood out in the trio. They dressed like your average class citizens. Lance in his sweater, tucked into his tan pants, complete with a belt. Hunk in similar attire but with a yellow dress shirt. Pidge in her high waisted jeans capris, in a green button-down t-shirt, and a white headband in her golden brown hair. Keith, on the other hand, wore faded jeans, t-shirt and a distressed leather jacket.

“Nice to meet you.” Hunk said sticking out his hand. Keith tentatively took it, Hunk clasped his hand in a firm shake, he had a strong grip.   
“You too.” Pidge smiled at him and shook Keith's hand as well, she was shorter in stature and a pair of wire frame glasses were perched on the tip of her nose. She pulled away and pushed her glasses into place.   
“Katie. But you can call me Pidge.”   
“Pidge is an odd nickname.” Keith noted, immediately regretting saying it. Great first impression.  
“Yeah her brother Matt gave it to her when they were younger. And haunt got his because the first time Pidge got drunk, she got really drunk and kept feeling up his arm and calling him a Hunk, it was hilarious!” Lance exclaimed, reminiscing. Pidge lightly slapped Lance on the arm.   
“Thank you for that, Lance.” she growled. Hunk chuckled at the two.   
“Yeah my real name is Garrett.” He supplied. At that moment Hunk’s stomach let out a loud growl. Hunk chuckled nervously. “Can we go inside now? I'm starving.”   
“Sure thing buddy.” Lance held the door open for all of them before following. They each got their shoes and two large pizzas to share. They took their things over to lane 18.   
“I'm starved.” Hunk groaned sitting down and opening up one of the boxes and taking a slice. He let out a moan. “Mm this is delicious.” He said licking his lips. Pidge leaned over him and grabbed a slice and began chewing down. Lance and Keith looked at each other before digging in as well.   
Lance licked his lips as he patted his stomach. “I'm stuffed.” He moaned.   
“Me too.” Pidge said.   
“I'm not.” Hunk said picking up another slice. Lance chuckled.   
“Well you can finish up the pizza I'm going to put our names down on the score sheet. Who wants to go first.” Pidge raised their hand.   
“I will.”   
“Alright.” Lance said writing down her name on the score sheet.   
“I'll go last.” Hunk mumbled over a mouth full of pizza.  
“Okay so I'll go third, Keith your after Pidge.” Lance stated as he finished scribbling down the names.   
“Sounds good. Do you guys mind if I have a smoke first?” Keith asked.   
“Nope.” Hunk said, Pidge just shrugged in response.   
“I still gotta put my shoes on so go ahead.” Lance said slipping off his shoes. Keith nodded as he pulled out his lighter and cigarette. He put the familiar stick up to his lips, lighting it with the small flame. He sighed as he inhaled the familiar smoke before puffing it out. The action more comforting than anything. After a minute or two he snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray that sat on their table. He looked up to see Lance setting a bowling ball down on the conveyor belt’ Pidge had already found hers and was getting ready to bowl.   
“Uh Lance. How do I know what ball to get?” Keith said looking at the stacks of bowling balls with uncertainty. Lance chuckled slapping Keith on the back.   
“C'mon I’ll show you.” He said walking towards the bowling racks. “Here try this one.” Lance said handing him a fiery red ball. Keith tentatively took the ball into his hands.   
“This one feels fine.” He confirmed.   
“Okay good now watch Pidge when she bowls.”   
“Alright.” 

As it turned out Pidge was pretty good at bowling, Hunk had a good roll too. But Lance was a beast when it came to bowling, it was like his hidden super power, only not so hidden. Keith on the other hand was as graceful as a baby horse on ice. If he wasn't getting gutter balls he was rolling the ball behind him. Anytime it was his turn, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance would make sure they were sitting on the chairs with their feet up just in case he threw it behind him again. Keith inhaled as he walked up to the lane, he swung the ball back and it slipped from his grasp again.   
“God Keith! You’re gonna kill someone!” Lance scolded. “That's the fourth time tonight.” He said stepping up next to Keith, grabbing his own ball.   
Pidge pushed up her glasses as she watched the two. “They act like they've known each other for years.” She observed. Hunk nodded absentmindedly munching on the last slice of pizza.   
“Okay so watch closely. Pay attention to how I throw the ball in front of me.” Keith scoffed as he crossed his arms watching Lance run up to the lane, he got yet another strike.   
“What no!? That's not fair!” Keith griped. Lance failed to hold back his giggles as he patted Keith's shoulder. Hunk stood up as he walked towards the lane, it was his turn to bowl, Keith stomped over and sat on one of the chairs. Lance leaned against the table watching Hunk. Pidge felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see a man standing behind her.  
“Hey pretty thing.” He cooed with a sly smirk. Pidge rolled her eyes as she gently moved his hand from her shoulder.   
“Can I help you?” She asked. She could feel the other's eyes on them.   
“No but I think I can help you. I mean what is a pretty lady like hanging out with a beaner, brownie, and a gook?” The air immediately grew more tense as Pidge stood up.   
“I think that’s quite enough. Will you please leave?” It was more of a command than a question.   
“Oh come on don’t tell me you're dating one of those rejects.” Keith clenched his fist as the man continued to talk. Hunk just stood there frozen, and Lance looked like he was going to bolt. The man moved a hand to rest on Pidge’s waist. Pidge slapped his hand away but Keith had had enough. 

“I suggest you turn around and leave you ditz.” Keith growled, stepping in between Pidge and the man.   
“Now, now let's not get all bent out of shape.” The man said holding up his hands.   
“I won’t as long as you leave.” Keith steeled with barely contained rage.   
“Now that's not going to happen. Just leave us alone and no one gets hurt.” Keith stared up at the man, he was at least three inches taller than him. Keith was tired of being discriminated for his ethnicity. He was born in America, he was an American citizen. He knew virtually nothing about Korean culture. How could he? He didn't even know his birth parents. And yet he was always being called lesser, things had only gotten worse since the war had started amid Keith was tired of this. Keith grit his teeth as he threw a pun hat the man, causing him to stumble backwards. Pidge gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. Hunk grappled her and pulled her away from Keith and the man. Lance grabbed Keith’s elbow, attempting to pull him back.   
“Come on let's go.” he urged, Keith was reluctant but began to follow.   
“What? You're gonna fink out?” The man pushed, clutching his jaw as he straightened back up. That's it. Keith thought before he yanked his arm out of Lance’s grasp, charging towards the man.   
In the end they ended up getting kicked out. Keith had managed to get a busted lip and a cut across his cheek. The other guy looked a lot worse though.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Lance scolded as he paced back and forth in front of the bench that Keith was sitting on. Pidge and Hunk stood behind Lance,their eyes trailing his movement.   
“He insulted us and kept forcing himself onto Pidge.” Keith said coldly.   
“Well yeah! But you could have been seriously hurt!” Lance shouted turning to face him.   
“But I didn't.” Lance put his hands on his hips as he stared down at him.  
“No but you do have a few cuts and I'm sure some bruises.” He said his voice filled with concern.   
“Nothing I can't handle, I've had worse.” Lance groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“That’s not the point.” He said through gritted teeth. Pidge walked up to him me gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Hey, calm down. Everything worked out alright.” She reasoned.   
“Yeah, besides Keith put that guy in his place, granted not in the most orthodox of ways.” Lance sighed as he nodded.   
“Alright, alright.” He looked over at Pidge and smiled.   
“Thank you Keith, for standing up for us.” she said sweetly, Keith smiled as he stood up, the smile quickly turning into a wince. The man had gotten a few good punches to his gut.   
“My pleasure Pidge.” Lance gave Keith a concerned look before turning to face his friends.   
“Thanks for meeting up with us, I had a blast, well until the fight.” Hunk smiled as he pulled Lance into a big bear hug.   
“See you around.” He said letting Lance go. Pidge and Hunk waved their goodbyes before crossing the street. Once they were gone Lance turned to Keith with a disapproving look.   
“That was stupid. C’mon I'm taking you to my place it’s closer, hopefully Veronica isn't home or keeps her mouth shut.” Keith sighed as he walked towards Lance with a slight limp. They walked in silence for a while until Keith spoke up.   
“So you didn't find it attractive in the slightest.” Lance scoffed.   
“Are you asking if me watching you get beat the crap out of was attractive?”   
“Hey! I won!” He defended.   
“If us getting kicked out is your definition of winning. Then yes, Keith you won.” Keith looked up and saw that Lance had a small smile on his face. Keith felt the knot in his stomach lessen slightly,at least Lance wasn't that mad at him.   
“Aw come on Blue you gotta give me some credit.”   
“I don't need to give you nothing.” Lance said. Keith chuckled as he looked up at the sky which was slowly starting to darken as the sun began to set. 

Lance slowly opened the apartment door and peered in. “All clear.” He confirmed before stepping in. Veronica came storming in from the kitchen talking in Spanish at such a rapid speed it was sure to give Keith a headache if he listened for long enough.  
“¡Oh Dios mío Lance! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!” Lance held up his hands silencing his sister.   
“Veronica we can talk about this later. But for now I need the bathroom.” She looked at him confused before her eyes finally traveled over towards Keith who was leaning against the door frame with a grimace. The walk over here was more painful than he had originally anticipated.   
“Oh my I'm sorry! I'll go get some ice!” she said running back into the kitchen. Lance went over to Keith and went to help support him.  
“I got it.” he said brushing away Lance’s hand. Lance watched as Keith stumbled his way towards the bathroom. Lance sighed as he followed Keith.   
“Sit.” he ordered as he pulled out the first aid kit from underneath the sink. Keith sat on the edge of the tub, tapping his fingers against the ceramic. Lance soaked a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol. “You're a mess.” he said shaking his head, kneeling down in front of Keith. He gently pressed the cotton ball to Keith's busted lip.   
“Ow!” he hissed pulling back from the cotton bowl.   
“Aww does the big baby have a boo boo?” Lance teased dabbing at his lip again.   
“Shut up.” He mumbled, wincing from the sting. After he had cleaned his lip he began to work on his cheek.   
“You’re lucky that you don’t need stitches.” he said. Keith muttered something about not needing a personal a nurse. Lance purposely pressed down onto the cut.   
“Oh! Watch it!” Keith said smacking at Lance’s hand.   
“Oops.” Lance dead panned, an innocent smiling slipping across his face. “Ok shirt off.” Lance ordered once he was done attending to his face. Keith blushed as he stuttered out a response.   
“Wh-what?”   
“Oh come on don't flatter yourself, I just need to see how bad your bruises are.” Keith rolled his eyes but took off his shirt.

Lance couldn't help but notice how tense his body was while taking off his shirt. Lance stared a the bruises that we're starting to spread across his torso. Stretching out his fingers, he gently touched one of the larger bruises, Keith grimaced but kept quiet. “You're an idiot.”   
“I believe that's already been established.” Keith said with a smirk. Lance tossed his shirt at him and smiled when it landed on Keith's head.   
“Just put your shirt on and go sit on the couch I’ll make sure V puts the ice on the coffee table.” and with that, he disappeared from the bathroom leaving Keith to try and put his shirt on.   
After what seemed like ages Keith finally made it to the living room couch. With a grunt, he laid down on the tattered piece of furniture and grabbed the bag of ice sitting on the table and laid over the bruised side of his face. Lance came out shortly afterward and set a glass of water on the coffee table and ordered him to hydrate. “Yeah, yeah I got it.” Lance shook his head at his boyfriend before heading back to the kitchen where Veronica was waiting for him. Lance sat down in the chair across from his sister, she was nervously playing with the tips of her hair, not willingly looking him in the eye. 

“Lance...I'm sorry.” She spoke softly, finally making eye contact with him. “I, I wasn't lying when I said I was happy for you. It's just… there's a lot I don't understand. But I thought about it a lot last night and I realized ai don't need to understand to be accepting.” Her brown eyes filling with tears. “I'm so sorry.” She croaked as the tears began to slip from her eyes and down her sun kissed cheeks. Lance pushed his chair back as he wrapped his sister in his arms, she clutched onto his sweater and buried her face into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back as he whispered “Hey it's okay, I forgive you.” After a while Veronica finally pulled back and wiped her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.   
“Eww you got snot on my sweater!” Lance complained, grabbing a napkin and attempting to rub it off. Veronica chuckled as she muttered an apology. Once she had managed to calm down she looked towards the entrance of the living room where Keith was.   
“Soooo are you going to tell me what happened to him?” She asked snapping her eyes back to look at Lance.   
“Oh yeah that. He got into a fight at the bowling alley and we got kicked out.” he said glancing back towards the doorway.   
“Wait, wait. Back up and start from the beginning.”   
“Well in the beginning God created the-”   
“Not that far Lance.” He chuckled before launching into the story about what happened at the bowling alley.   
“Wow.” Veronica said once he had finished his tale. “That guy definitely deserved to be punched but still…. Jesus, you got a handful there.”   
“Tell me about it.” Lance sighed.   
“You should probably go check on him, I'm going to get ready for bed.” Lance looked out the window at the sky which was a canvas of blues and purples and a quickly fading orange.   
“Yeah your right.” Lance said standing up and walking into the living room, the sight he found was honestly not what he was expecting. Keith had fallen asleep on the couch and the bag of ice had fallen to the floor, he could hear soft snores escaping his lips. Lance smiled softly a he took a blanket and gently covered Keith with it. Lance knelt down as he gently brushed the hair out of Keith's face. The bruise around his eye had begun to darken more. Keith turned in his sleep, his face scrunching up from the movement before relaxing again. Lance looked up to see Veronica standing by the doorway. 

“He asleep?” She asked. Lance nodded standing up.   
“Yeah, I'll wake him up tomorrow if he's not already awake before I go to my classes.”   
“Alright well I'm heading to bed. Buenas noche.”   
“Duerma bien.” Lance turned back to Keith and kissed his forehead lightly.   
“Duerma bien mi carniño. Te veo en la manaña.” He smiled as he stood up and padded towards his room to head to bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Lance stared bleary eyed up at his ceiling. It was too early, it's always too early. He pulled the sheets back and swung his legs out from underneath the cover. He leaned back as he let out a large yawn. “Hnng” he groaned standing up and cracking his back, he tiredly scratched his stomach as he padded over towards do his closet.  
“Oh what to wear? What to wear?” He asked himself as he scanned the assortment of shirts hanging up in his closet. He pulled out a gray double knit sweater then grabbed pair of blue checkered slacks from his dresser. He quickly got changed before attempting to tame his hair. He sighed as he inevitably gave up, not wanting to use his hair gel today. After putting his shoes and glasses on he headed out of the living room to see if Keith was awake yet, as it turns out he was still very much asleep. Lance smiled softly before heading into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. Veronica didn't have classes until about an hour after Lance’s started, so she wouldn't be up for another hour or so. Lance had no idea what Keith's work schedule was for today, or ever, it changed more often than the tides. Lance just decided to make toast this morning. Sitting down at the table, munching on his toast and sipping his coffee he watched the sky outside. It was always quite beautiful in the morning. Lance thought back to his family in Arizona, Abuela had just moved up there permanently this month, something about old age and family.  
Lance looked up as he heard shuffling coming from the other room. “Shit!” He heard Keith's voice yell, Lance abruptly stood up as he dashed into the living room. Keith was sitting on the floor rubbing his head and looking around. His eyes snapped up to Lance’s. “What time is it?”  
“Like 7:30.”

“Oh thank god.” Keith said sagging back onto the floor. “I don't have to be at work until ten.” Lance walked over and kicked Keith's feet out of the way as he sat down on the couch. “You know you could've just stepped over the, right?”  
“Kicking them is more fun.” Lance said with a smirk.  
“Wow rude.” Keith said sitting back up and looking at Lance.  
“Anyways, how'd you sleep? I was going to move you but I didn't want to wake you or jostle you around to much.”  
“You had no problem jostling me around yesterday.” Lance brushed profusely as he suddenly remembered them almost having sex, and him being the one who initiated it. Keith let out loud laugh. “Awwww your blushing! But to answer your question, yes I did sleep pretty well.”  
“That's good.” Lance muttered, his cheeks still tinted pink. Lance stood up and arched his back, which let out a satisfying crack. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and helped him to his feet. “I still can’t believe you got into a fight you big ditz.” Lance chasized, staring at his split lip and bruised face.  
“Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time nor the last.” Keith said brushing past him and walking into the kitchen with a slight limp.  
“That's not very reassuring.” Lance mumbled leaning against the door frame as he watched Keith ransack the fridge. Keith seemed so content in Lance’s and Veronica’s dingy apartment, it made Lance’s heart swell. Lance sauntered up next to Keith and gently set a hand on Keith's waist. “Whatcha lookin’ for?”  
“Food.” Keith said grabbing a piece of chicken and stuffing it into his mouth before grabbing the last slice of pie that was in the fridge from a few nights ago. He plopped himself down on the table after grabbing a fork and began stuffing his face. Lance leaned against the counter.  
“Did I say you could eat my pie?” Keith looked up at Lance with the most pathetic look ever, his eyes big, eyebrows scrunched together and lip jutted out.  
“Can I eat your pie?” Lance sighed as he leaned over and kissed those pouty lips. They tasted like apple and smoke.  
“I suppose so.” Keith brightened up as he returned to eating the dessert.  
“You're gonna get fat if this is what you eat for breakfast.” Lance chided as he wrapped his arms lowly around Keith's neck and rested his chin atop Keith's head.  
“You'll still love me.” He said, mouth stuffed. 

“Yeah you’re right. I'll love you no matter how fat or skinny you are.” Lance smiled as he saw Keith's neck and ears flush red. He kissed his cheek as he untangled himself from him. “Well I should probably be heading out. I'll call after my shift at the café.”  
“Ok.” Keith looked up at him and slowly licked the fork, a devious look in his eyes as he wrapped his plump pink lips around the fork before pulling off with a soft pop sound. Lance blushed as he turned away from Keith stalking out of the room.  
“You're such a jerk.” He muttered. Keith chuckled as he stood up to rinse off the dishes.  
“Talk to you later, have a good day.”  
“You too.” Lance called grabbing his keys and bag. 

School was tiring as usual, he sat with Hunk and Pidge in the cafeteria. Today was filled with talk about the war. They needed more and more men but no one wanted to fight. Who would?  
“Lance. Lance. Hey buddy you there?” Hunk said waving a hand in front of his face.  
“Hmm?” he looked up and head Pidge snicker. Hunk sighed as he sat back down.  
“You zoned out again.”  
“Oh sorry.” Lance mumbled taking a bite of his salad. Pidge rolled her eyes.  
“Anyways. We were asking how you met Keith. You never really told us.”  
“Oh I uh- we met at the party.”  
“The new years party?” Hunk questioned. Lance nodded.  
“Yup.” Pidge and Hunk seemed to accept the answer as they went back to their meal. Lance looked up to see some girls hanging up a poster.  
“Oh! Valentine's day is coming up!” Lance exclaimed suddenly.  
“Uh yeah…” Pidge muttured.  
“Do you have any plans?” Hunk asked taking a sip of his water.  
“Oh uh no.” Lance lied. “What about you guys?” Pidge shook her head.  
“No. I'll probably just hang out with Matt or something, his girlfriend and him split about a month ago.” Hunk blushed slightly as he looked down at his empty plate.  
“Well….” Lance sat up eagerly, intrigued with what his friend was saying. “Um well Shay and I kinda got together.” Pidge glanced up  
“And you didn't tell us!” Lance exclaimed. Hunk shrugged.  
“It just never came up.” he said simply.  
“Well I'm glad you finally got her. I've been rooting for you two for about two years now.” Lance beamed lightly punching Hunk’s shoulder.  
“Honestly I'm surprised she waited around that long for you.” Pidge said.  
“Well she kind of asked me.” Hunk scratched the back of his neck shyly. Lance smiled, that seemed so like the two. 

 

Lance sighed as he stared at the coffee shop in front of him. He really didn't want to go to work today. “I just have to go through with this shift.” he mumbled to himself. Chloe smiled at him as he walked in.  
“Hey Lance.”  
“Hi.” he mumbled grabbing his apron.  
“Bad day?”  
“Long day.” he lifted up the door counter and stepped behind the register.  
“Ahhh well you only have a two hour shift today.”  
“Thank god for that.”  
The shift went rather slow, there weren't that many customers. Most of the time Lance and Chloe just talked about life and school and random things. As Lance was hanging up his apron he heard Chloe clear her throat, he turned to face her. “So…” she began staring down at the counter, twirling her finger on the shiny surface, her cheeks were a light shade of pink. “Valentine's day is coming up.” she looked up at him, her hazel eyes staring into his. “And I know you said you didn't want to date, but maybe it could just be a one time thing. I don't know I’m sorry.” She mumbled returning her gaze to the counter. Lance stepped up next to her and gently setting a hand on her shoulder.  
“I'm really sorry but I'm already with someone else. You're a really nice girl I'm sure you'll find some nice guy.” Lance said letting her down gently. Chloe nodded sadly.  
“Thanks.” She muttered, she leaned up and gently kissed him. “You're really sweet.” Lance stared at her as he gently pushed her away taking a few steps back.  
“I-I gotta go.” Lance muttered grabbing his keys and started to walk out. He heard the bell chime as he opened and closed the door. What the fuck? He turned his head and saw Keith staring at him. “Wait Keith-” he said stepping towards him, hand outstretched, Keith shook his head and turned away quickly disappearing in the crowd. Lance stood there frozen. He couldn't quite comprehend what happened within a matter of a minute. He didn't know how long he had stood there but he knew he needed to sort this out. Without thinking he took of down the crowded sidewalk.  
His lungs were burning by the time he finally arrived at Keith's apartment. “¡Oh Díos mío! Por favor esté aquì.” He whispered out of breath. He jogged up to the doorway and entered the little lobby, he sprinted up the two flight of stairs. Oh god this is the most running I've ever done. He finally reached his boyfriend’s door and collapsed onto the ground hitting his head on the door. “Fuck.” he breathed out. I'm going to die of a heart attack too much running. He heard a muffled, “What the hell?” and the door was pulled open. Lance fell into the doorway as the tiny bit of support was ripped out from underneath him. He looked up at Keith, still breathing heavily. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked coldly, staring down at him. Lance struggled to get to his feet.  
“I need to talk to you.” Keith continued staring but moved out of the doorway and stiffly walked to his couch and sat down. Lance took that as an invitation to enter. He carefully stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him, he awkwardly shuffled to sit next to Keith. Keith didn't say anything, just continued to stare. Lance sighed wearily. “I didn't kiss her.” Keith huffed. “I didn't I wouldn't do that.” Lance pleaded. Keith turned to him, eyes filled with rage and hurt.  
“I don't care what happened! Even if she did kiss you it was still a kiss! You see her almost everyday how do I know that you won't end up cheating on me with her!” he yelled.  
“Because I won’t. I wouldn't do that Keith.” Lance’s calm voice only seemed to anger Keith more.  
“You can't guarantee that! She's pretty I'm not! I'm a drop out for fucks sake!”  
“I don't care about that. I want you.” Keith stood up enraged.  
“Why!? Lance she has everything I can't offer! You can hold her fucking hand in public! You can have kids a normal life! Why do you insist on dating me all I do is cause trouble!” Lance stood up looking Keith in the eye.  
“Keith I want you. Relationships involve both parties and I wouldn't be happy with Chloe. I want you.” Keith huffed turning away from Lance. 

“You won't stick around.” Lance stared at Keith's back.  
“What do you mean?” Keith spun back around with new found fury.  
“You won't stick around!” He spat. “No one ever does! Why would you be any different?!” Lance took a step towards him, reaching out a hand, Keith jerked away as though it would burn him. “I can't do this. This was a mistake.” Lance’s head was reeling. Was Keith breaking up with him? He opened his mouth to say something but Keith beat him to it. “I'm breaking up with you.” What? A series of emotions washed over Lance. No, he wasn't going to let Keith break this off unless he really meant it. Keith was being an asshole  
“Do you ever think that the reason no one stays around is because you push them away first!?” Lance yelled, the first time he had raised his voice through this entire argument. “ You're so afraid of rejection you reject people first! You're afraid of hurting people you end up hurting them in an attempt not to!” Keith's eyes widened, Lance knew he was right, you could see it in Keith's eyes. “You're so- so aggravating sometimes!” he yelled frustrated.

“Yeah! You know what Lance you're right!” he yelled throwing his hands up in the air! “I push people away because I don't know how to accept love! My mom died and my dad left! I was in a fucking abusive relationship for over a year and didn't even realize anything was wrong! Im fucked up and I'd only fuck you up!” Lance's eyes filled with tears of frustration.  
“Why can't you just accept that people love you and aren't out to hurt you! I didn't kiss Chloe! She kissed me!” He yelled throwing his arms out in frustration. “And you won't fuck me up! Your not some- some poison!” Keith’s eyes were brimmed with unshed tears, his face flushed a deep red. Keith took in a shaky breathe closing his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek.  
“Please leave.” He pleaded. Lance shook his head cupping Keith's cheek. Lance wasn't going to leave, this was obviously so much more than about Chloe. Just because Lance was angry with Keith didn't mean he didn't care. Keith gently placed a hand over Lance’s before stepping out of his grasp, wrapping his arms around himself and turning his back to Lance. “Please, Lance. Just leave. I'll call you tomorrow.” He whispered. Lance didn't want to leave but he knew Keith needed some time to himself and Lance could respect that.  
“Alright.” Lance whispered, he stared at Keith's back sadly before walking out of the apartment. Lance silently cursed when he realized he had left his car at the coffee shop. He sighed as he trudged over to the bus stop. He sat on the bench staring at his shoes, the past hour and a half playing over and over in his mind as he waited for the bus. He felt a water droplet land on his hand, he looked up and saw gray clouds gathering above him. Crap. It had just begun to sprinkle when the bus pulled up, he quickly dashed into the bus as soon as the doors were opened. Lance sighed in relief when he saw an empty seat in the back of the bus. His legs are still burning from the run. He plops down into the hard seat and leaned his head against the cool glass window. The bus jolted as it began moving, Lance watched the scenery pass by him, covered in a thin sheet of rain, his mind nearly devoid of thoughts. After an argument sometimes his mind would just go on blank, it was like walking around in a daze.

 

The bus jolted as it pulled up the stop about a block away from the coffee shop, Lance climbed out of the bus, dropping a few dollar bills into the bucket on his way out. Lance quickly took cover under the canopy of a building in an attempt to avoid the rain. He managed to make it to his car without getting too soaked. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized Chloe wasn’t anywhere in sight. He climbed in behind the wheel and put the key into the ignition before backing up and speeding off down the road. He drove with a blank mind and he barely registered when he had made it the apartment complex. He pulled up to the curb and parked the car, the sky was still gray out but the brute of the storm had passed, Lance chuckled lightly to himself. How cliche. He thought to himself. I get into an argument with my boyfriend and it begins to downpour. He leaned his head against the steering wheel as he took a few deep calming breaths. He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to breathe. Just breathe. He reminded himself that there was nothing to panic about, Keith said he would call him tomorrow. Everything would be find, but Lance was finding it very hard to ignore the ball of anxiety and doubt that had begun to settle in the pit of his stomach. He gingerly sat up as he finally undid his seat before climbing out of the car and running towards the building. He really wished they had a garage or something he could park his car in, or least a place to park his car closer to the building.  
Lance sighed in relief as he made into the comfort of a sheltered building, he began the long trek up the fight of stairs to his and Veronica’s little loft. He began to wiggle the key in the lock to the door, the stupid door was always jammed so it took a little force to get the thing open. The door finally gave way and opened for Lance, he stumbled into the apartment as he quietly made his way to the confines of his room. 

“Lance?” Veronica called out, she must have head him enter. Lance let out a grunt in response as he tiredly plopped down onto the bed. He heard a soft knock on the entrance to his door, a shadow blocking the light that shined in from the living room.  
“Hey, you alright?”  
“Perfecto.” Lance mumbled into his pillow, not turning to face Veronica. He heard his sister sigh before he felt the bed dip down as she took a seat.  
“Lance, I know your lying, you know you can talk to me right?” Lance turned his head slightly for that way his voice wouldn’t be muffled by the pillow.  
“Why? Just so you can yell at me for something I can’t control?” He knew it was a low blow, and he immediately felt guilty after saying it. “Listen V I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” he muttered sitting up. He rubbed his temples as he tired to find a way to word this properly. “It’s just that- I’ve had a rough day and I’d like some alone time, but that doesn’t mean I should snap at you.” Veronica smiled gently at Lance before pulling her big brother into a hug.  
“It’s alright Lance, besides I probably deserved it.” She pulled away but kept both hands firmly grasped on his forearms. “Just- holler if you need anything okay?”  
“Bien, gracias.” Veronica nodded, before standing up and leaving, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry......


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is a bit weird I'm uploading this on my phone. I'll try to fix it tonight

Keith had decided that he really hated being the one to initiate phone calls. He ran his hands shakily through his hair as he continued to pace in front of the phone. He had managed to sort out most of his thoughts between a nearly sleepless night and now, but he still had no idea what he would say to Lance. He didn’t want to lose Lance and he knew he had overreacted last night, but seeing Chloe kissing Lance only reminded Keith of how he was the one keeping Lance from a normal, simple life. He exhaled shakily as he picked up the phone, his finger dangling over the keypad. He shook his head as he put the phone back on the receiver, plopping down on the couch and resting his head between his hands. How was he supposed to apologize to Lance? Keith had no idea what he was doing, he didn’t know how a good, healthy relationship worked. Shit, he didn’t even know why Shiro sticks around! Was Lance even home, he had a life outside of Keith. He couldn’t expect Lance to be waiting around by the phone all day. Keith stood up and slipped on his leather jacket, he would go to Shiro’s see if he had any advice to offer. He gently patted Rosie on the head on his way out before slamming the door behind him. 

Lance glanced nervously at the phone before snapping his attention back to his textbook. Veronica sighed next to him. “Lance come on, you’ve barely gotten any school work done in the past two hours. Háblame.” He sighed as he closed his biology book, turning to face Veronica.   
“Keith and I got into an argument last night.”   
“Well I figured that much, I mean you waited until the last minute to leave for your classes today and you kept glancing at the phone. He’s supposed to call you right?” Lance nodded. “Alright why don’t you tell me what the argument was about?” she asked kindly.   
“Ah it’s nothing for you to worry about mi hermanita.” he said nonchalantly glancing back down at his notes in an attempt to try and go back to studying. Veronica snatched the notebook from her brothers grasp.  
“If your worried about it then I’m worried about it.” she said sternly. Lance looked down at his hands, nervously picking at his thumb, Veronica leaned forward and covered his hand. “Hey, you know I won’t judge you right?” Lance stared at her, sure that was easy to say but she had already judge him rather harshly. He sighed, he couldn’t hold this over her head forever, she was still his sister and she was more than willing to help him.   
“Chloe kissed me and Keith saw.” he mumbled ashamed.   
“What!?” Veronica yelled outraged. “Haven’t you already told her no?” she asked a bit more calmly, Lance nodded. “And then Keith yelled at you because she kissed you?” she growled, the bite back in her voice.   
“Well I mean there was more to it than that, but uh yeah.” He said trailing off. Veronica shook her head in disbelief.   
“Lance don’t your dare feel guilty about this, none of this was your fault. Alright?” Lance just bit his lip and nodded, he couldn’t promise Veronica that because the guilt was already gnawing at his insides like some kind of disease. 

Keith stood outside Shiro’s door, debating whether or not he should knock, or just leave and try to call Lance. Keith shook his head, he could suck it up and ask for help. He could do that at least. He raised his fisted hand and rapped on the door. He waited a few moments for the door to open, when it finally did it was Allura’s face who greeted him, not Shiro’s. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ll just leave.” he said turning to leave.   
“Nonsense.” she said kindly pulling Keith into the apartment. Shiro’s in the shower he should be out shortly.” she smiled brightly at him before sitting down on the sofa. She patted the seat next to her, Keith smiled as he sat down. “So what brings you here?” she asked.   
“Um I just needed some advice.”   
“What kind of advice. Anything I could help with?” Keith glanced over at Allura. She was pretty from an objective point of view. She was very outspoken as well, she was very active in the Women’s Rights Movement, along with the Civil Rights Movement. She probably could help but Keith didn’t know her stance on gay rights. He shrugged.   
“Just relationship trouble.”   
“Ahhh.” she said understandingly. “I didn’t even realize you were in a relationship.” she raised an eyebrow at Keith who in return just shrugged.  
“We like to keep it quiet.” Allura nodded.   
“Well I hope I get to meet her sometime.” Right. Her. “So what happened?” Keith sighed as he buried his face in his hands again. He normally wouldn't tell Allura this, hell he even had a hard time telling Shiro things like this but he really needed to get this off his chest.   
“Well I saw someone else kiss her, a coworker.”   
“Oh.”   
“Yeah.”   
“Well did you ask her about it?” she asked gently. Keith sat up, resting his hands on his lap as he turned to look out the window on the other side of the room.   
“Yeah, she said that he had kissed her.”   
“And you don’t believe her?”   
“No I do.” this only seemed to confuse Allura.   
“Hold on I’m lost. So you see some guy kissing your girlfriend. You asked her about it and she said he had kissed her and she had no part in it. You believe her, but yet there is still a problem? Am I missing something here?” Keith laughed earnestly.   
“Sorry this probably makes no sense.”   
“Yeah you're right, I’m thoroughly confused.” He sighed as he leaned back against the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes.   
“It’s just that- Well- I feel like I’m already not good enough for them, and I don’t know, seeing them with someone else only seemed to fuel that.”   
“Keith.” she said softly. He refused to look at her, he knew that tone of voice. It was that pity tone and that’s the last thing he wants. Why can’t he just be self deprecating without pity? Was that too much to ask? He was about to get up and leave when Allura started speaking again. “Hey, listen. She chose to date you correct?” Keith nodded.   
“Yeah.”   
“Then she probably thinks your pretty alright. I mean she obviously likes you better than that coworker. So I say don’t stress it too much, and don’t overthink it. Speak your mind but keep calm while doing so, just explain to her what you told me and I’m sure it’ll work out fine.” Keith moved his arm away from his eyes to stare at Allura. She was giving him a reassuring look, a smile resting faintly on her lips.   
“Thanks.” he said standing up. “I’ll let you know how it goes. Tell Shiro I dropped by for me will ya?”   
“Sure thing. And good luck.” Keith put on a weak excuse of a smile, before opening the door to leave. “And Keith.”   
“Yeah?”  
“You’re a great guy so don’t sell yourself short.” Keith smiled at her genuinely.  
“Thanks.” he said before closing the door and racing down the stairs. He had a phone call to make. 

Lance had actually managed to finish most of his homework when the phone finally rung. He practically jumped out of his seat to answer the phone. “Hello?” he asked breathlessly praying that it was Keith on the other side of the phone.   
“Hey.” Keith mumbled from the other side of the phone. Veronica re-entered the room upon hearing talking. She took one look at Lance on the phone before walking out of the room. He heard Keith shuffle from the other side of the phone before letting out a puff of breath.   
“Listen Lance I’m sorry.” he whispered   
“I am too.” Lance mumbled looking down at his feet.   
“What? No don’t apologize! You didn’t do anything wrong.”   
“Well I mean-”  
“No.” Keith cut him off. “Lance please stop blaming yourself, you didn’t do anything wrong okay? I- just let me say what I have to say before we continue the blame game please.” Lance chewed on his bottom lip.  
“Alright.” he was still having trouble washing away the guilt, even though logically he knew there was nothing he should feel ashamed for. He could practically imagine Keith rubbing his forehead before taking a deep breath and began talking.   
“Alright so, I’m not mad at you. I’d be a real ass if I was mad at you because your coworker kissed you. I- oh god this is so stupid.” Keith trailed off, Lance patiently waited for him to start up again. “If I'm being honest I’m not even really mad about the kiss, I can’t control what other people do when around you. I guess what I’m trying to say is that seeing her like kissing you just reminded me of something.”   
“Reminded you of what?” Lance asked tentatively.   
“That I can’t give you a good, normal, happy life. I mean come on, we can’t hold hands in public. I can’t kiss you. I mean even if I look at you for to long we could get into some deep shit. It’s just I can’t figure out why you want to be with me when you can very easily find a nice girl to settle down with. Even if being gay was allowed I still wouldn’t understand why you would choose me over some other guy.” Keith abruptly stopped, probably thinking he over spoke.   
“Keith, I would choose you over half of those people on this planet no matter how much money or brains they have to offer me. I don’t care about us settling down and living that white picket fence. Yeah it’d be nice to hold your hand in public, or to dance with you at a club, but i’m okay with that just being for us. I don’t it just kinda proves that we are only in this for each other and not for anyone else.” he heard Keith chuckle slightly.   
“Yeah I guess you’re right.”   
“Of course I am!” Lance joked.   
“Oh conceded much?” he asked, tone light and playful.   
“Wow Keith, we just made up and then you go and call me selfish.”   
“So you forgive me?” Keith asked hopefully.   
“Of course I do, I know how you have trouble with emotions so the fact that you actually were able to properly explain to me means a hell of a lot to me.” Keith let out an amused hum. “Although I am a bit upset.”Lance said, his voice growing more solemn.   
“About what?”  
“That you aren’t even a tiny bit upset about the kiss, I mean do you know how fine of an ass I got and your just going to let it slip through your grasp like that? Come on you gotta fight for your right to this holy gift that has been bestowed upon you!” Lance could practically hear Keith’s eyes roll over the phone.   
“You’re insufferable.”   
“You love me.”   
“Yeah your right I do.” Lance smiled slightly.   
“Hey Keith?”   
“Yeah?” Lance pulled on the sleeve of his sweater before speaking.   
“I was wondering, if you would still like to go on a Valentine’s Day date?”   
“Blue, do you really have to ask that question?” Lance chuckled   
“Alright, so I’ll take that as a yes?”   
“Yes.” Keith confirmed.   
“You know Valentine’s day is only like three days away right?”  
“I’m aware.” Keith chuckled   
“That’s barely enough time for me to plan something!” Lance exclaimed.   
“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”   
“Yeah, yeah, your right. See you tomorrow?” he asked.   
“Of course.” Lance smiled, he was really glad they had managed to patch things up between the two of them. “Bye Blue.”   
“Adios mi carnino.” Lance gently put the phone back on the receiver.   
“So, it went well I’m assuming?” Veronica asked peering around the corner.   
“You would assume correctly. Although I don’t know if it could still be considered an assumption if you were eavesdropping.” he said with a smirk.   
“I was not!” Veronica defended, crossing her arms over her chest. “I just simply happened to hear a few parts of the conversation is all.” Lance chuckled as he hugged his sister.   
“I love you V.” Veronica smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother.   
“I love you too.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my dumbass uploaded the wrong chapter 
> 
> Also I guess you guys probably already know what I'm going to say but sorry for not posting! I've been feeling minimal motivation to create, well anything for the last couple months and most of my creativity goes into my own short stories/art 
> 
> Anywaaaays I don't think I ever shared the playlist for this story so here you go!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/t.adkins.711/playlist/5PdjcKWbbliOgDzYPwHIjR?si=c6RC98-tRKqUgb90FOGLxQ

Lance pranced about the house attempting to get everything in order for his date tonight. “Lance calm down your acting like a chicken with his head cut off!” Veronica scolded from her bedroom where she was getting ready for her date with Ben whom had just asked her out. “You would be too if you didn’t have everything ready!” “Well maybe you should have stopped talking to Keith last night and gotten everything ready.” Veronica said walking out of her room, she did a little twirl. “So? How do I look?” she asked smiling brightly. She was wearing a red flowy dress that was close fitting on the waist, her long brown hair was done up in a braid, and she had very subtle makeup on. “You look gorgeous. Now if he does anything that you are uncomfortable with or he hurts I give you permission to slap him and then tell me and I’ll take care of him.” Veronica chuckled as she kissed his cheek. “ Tan sobreprotector hermano.” she chuckled. “Yeah yeah get out of here, he’s waiting for you.” Veronica smiled as she grabbed her purse. “Adios!” she called before racing out of the door. Lance smiled and waved goodbye. Lance looked around the house once more before screaming. “Fuck!” he yelled before returning to try and get everything ready for tonight. 

An hour later he plopped down on the couch exhausted. “Okay Lance, time to get yourself ready.” he told himself before dragging himself off the couch. He made his way to his bedroom before quickly getting changed in a white dress shirt, a blue blazer and khaki pants. He ran his hands through his hair before fixing his glasses and walking back out into the living room, just in time to hear a knock at the door. Lance threw the door open,a smile decorating his face. Keith was standing awkwardly in the hallway as he tried to smooth out his red dress shirt. He was in similar attire to Lance, except his pants and blazer were black, he also still had those stupid leather gloves on. He looked up at Lance and smiled. 

“Come on in. Mi casa es su casa.” Lance said stepping aside and holding out his arm to gesture Keith in. “Hey! I actually know that phrase!” Keith said excitedly before kissing Lance on the cheek. “So Blue what are the plans for tonight?” he asked leaning against the little table that was sat by the door. “Follow me and you’ll find out.” Lance said holding out his hand. Keith looked at his boyfriend skeptically before latching onto his outstretched hand. Lance grinned wolfishly at him before leading him over to the window with that was open near the kitchen. Lance let go of his hand in order to climb out the window, his feet landed on the metal of the fire escape with a soft thud. Once out he turned back to Keith who was smirking at him. “What are you going to do? Push me off the railing?” Lance chuckled. “I don’t plan on it but if you’re really annoying then no guarantees.” Keith shook his head smiling before climbing out the window after Lance. Lance grabbed his hand again leading him up the last bit of stairs, he let go once more to climb up the ladder leading towards the roof. “Wait, our date is on the roof?” Keith asked confused, climbing up the short ladder. “Yep.” Lance said above him as he stepped out onto the roof. Keith gasped once he had stepped onto the roof. Lance had decorated an entire section with light purple fairy lights, there were piles of pillows and blankets underneath the lights, a picnic basket sat next to the pile. Lance’s record player was also up here. How had he managed to get everything up here? Keith looked to his left and saw a door leading up to the roof. Oh so that’s how. Then how come they had taken this route? “I was going to take us through the door but everyone knew I was preparing for a date and I figured it’d be a bit suspicious if we both came up here through that way.” Lance muttered scratching his cheek.”Anyways, do you like it?” he asked sheepishly. Keith nodded, stepping towards Lance. “I love it.” he whispered leaning in and gently pressing his lips against Lance’s. They both smiled as the pulled away. Lance’s eyes lit up as he grabbed Keith’s hand and yanked him down onto the heavenly pile of pillows and blankets.Keith smiled as he curled into Lance’s side, their hands still interlocked. They sat their curled up next to each other, music playing softly in the background, just staring up at the night sky. 

“I always wanted to go to space.” Keith spoke up suddenly. Lance glanced over at him and saw something flash in his nearly violet eyes. They looked even more purple in his soft glow from the lights. “Yeah?” Lance asked. Keith nodded. “I don’t know, something about being millions of miles away from here just always seemed so- i don’t know. Comforting?” Lance nodded in agreement. “I can understand that.” “Besides space is beautiful and I would get to explore. It was my dream job.” he said wistfully. “Was? Is it no longer your dream job?” Lance asked curiously. Keith turned too look at him, a smile resting on his delicate looking features. “No. I can’t say that is. I already found my galaxy.” he said beaming, Lance felt an overwhelming wave of love for the man sitting before him. Keith leaned up and paced a chaste kiss on his lips. It was a simple little kiss to the outside viewer, but to them it was a promise, a declaration for how much they meant to each other. Keith pulled away first as he stared up at Lance with abortion in his eyes. “Lance, we haven’t known each other for long but I can’t explain how much you mean to me. I honestly can say you have changed me. You’re the first person I've opened up to since John.” Lance brushed a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. “You mean a lot to me too.” Keith nodded as he kissed Lance on the cheek once more before settling back into his arms. Not long after their moment of peace was disturbed by a grumbling stomach. “Oh my god Keith is that your stomach!?” Lance chuckled. Keith looked down bashfully. “Yeah… I kinda forgot to eat lunch.” he muttered. “Ow!” he yelped as Lance smacked the back of his head. “What was that for!?” “¡Que malo!” he scolded. “You need to eat!” Lance abruptly stood up letting Keith's head drop onto the pile of pillows bellow. “What are you doing?” Keith asked sitting up. Lance held up the picnic basket and a bottle of champagne. “Feeding you.” he replied before sitting back down and wiggling his way back into the nest of blankets and pillows. He opened the picnic basket as he began to pull out an assortment of foods. Keith didn't quite recognize all of the dishes. 

“What is all that?” “Well those are medianoches.” Lance said pointing to two sandwiches. “And they are heaven. And this is pescao en escabeche.” he said picking up a container of soup. “And that is rice pudding, crème carmel is the thing next to it.” Lance added to two containers of what Keith assumed was desert. “Rice pudding?” he asked skeptically. Lance nodded. “Yep! It's better than it sounds trust me. It's also pretty easy to make.” Keith smiled at him. “Alright well you're gonna have to teach me how to make it some time.” Lance grinned as he kissed his cheek. “Will do. Now come on let's eat!” 

The food was actually really delicious. Lance was grinning like a fool every time keith tried a new dish and his eyes would widen to the size of saucers before inhaling it. Lance explained to him what was in each dish as the night went on and how he had planned on saving the medianoches for midnight but had decided on eating them now since Keith was apparently starved. “This rice pudding is better than it sounds.” Keith moaned as he took another bite. “It's like kinda sweet and mushy and the rice adds a weird texture. It's not half bad.” a grin slipped across Lance’s face. “I'm glad you like it.” “Blue, I think I’d like anything you cook.” Keith laughed. “Well that's good to know. Now I need to find something you don't like!” “What why?” “Because.” Lance said crossing his arms. “I refuse to do all the cooking.” “Aww I'd help! I do work at a sandwich shop.” Keith defended. “Yeah, but you still gave me the wrong sandwich last week.” “Hey! I was exhausted!” Keith protested, before they both broke out into fits of laughter. They laid back down. Keith’s head resting on Lance’s chest, a hand trailing up and down his stomach, Lance had an arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulder. “Lance?” “Hmm?” “We forgot the alcohol.” Lance chuckled as he sat up and leaned forward to grab the champagne bottle. He pulled out two glasses and handed one two Keith before popping the cork and pouring the liquid into each glass. They clinked their glasses together before each taking a sip. After a few more sips Lance started getting anxious. 

“Hey Blue you okay?” Keith asked noticing his boyfriends nervousness. Lance cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh, uh yeah.” he said standing up “Just uh just hold on.” he muttered walking behind the pile of pillows and pulling out a wrapped box and sitting back down. “He scratched the back of his neck as he looked over at Keith, smiling faintly. Keith smiled at him brightly, Lace was adorable when nervous. “So, I mean in Cuba, valentine’s day is kinda a big deal for couples. And getting each other a gift is kinda a big deal. And don’t feel bad about not getting me anything!” Lance exclaimed not wanting Keith to feel bad. “So uh yeah…” he trailed of before thrusting the gift into Keith’s arms. Keith smiled up at him gratefully. 

“Lance, I-thank you.” he muttered. Lance nodded before looking between Keith and the box expectantly. Keith took that as his cue to open the box, he carefully peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a sleek black box. He raised an eyebrow at Lance but proceeded to open the box, he let out a small gasp when he pulled out what was inside. It was a new bike helmet,and it looked like it was customized because it had red stripes on the sides. “I figured I’d get you a new helmet since I keep using yours.” Lance chuckled nervously. “I love it!” Keith said before tackling him for that way the both fell on the mound of cushions. He kissed Lance passionately before Lance pulled away. “Wait, you really like it?” he asked hopefully. Keith nodded. “Yeah, it was really nice for you to do that. Although, now I need to get you an even better gift.” LAnce shook his head, kissing Keith on the nose. “You don’t have to.” “No. I need to. It is now my mission to find the best gift ever.” Keith said determinedly. Lance chuckled. “Alright.” He said with a smile before leaning in again to kiss him. Keith gently nibbled on the bottom of Lance’s lip asking for entrance, Lance gasped allowing for Keith to ravage the other’s mouth. Lance moaned slightly as he moved his hands to rub up underneath Keith’s shirt. Keith pulled away, panting slightly and pulled off his blazer tossing it to the side, Lance following suit. Keith leaned back in to kiss him but Lance stopped him. “Glasses.” he muttered taking off his glasses which had fogged over in the short time they were making out. Keith chuckled before going back in and nipping at Lance’s jaw. “I have a love hate relationship with those things. You look adorable in them, but they always get in the way.” he mumbled between kisses and nips. “Tell me about it.” Lance said breathlessly. They made out for a while, hands wandering and gently kisses. When things started to get to passionate they decided they should stop, they both had decided earlier on that they didn’t want their first time with each other to be on Valentine’s day, nor on a roof when it was cold outside. They laid there curled up in the blanket staring up at the stars and talking about whatever came to their mind. 

“It’s getting late.” Keith yawned curling into Lance’s side. “Yeah.” Lance agreed. “We should probably head back down.” “Yeah.” Lance said. “I don’t want to get up.” he complained. “It’s comfy.” he whined curling into Keith’s side more and tightening his grip on him. Keith chuckled lightly. “C’mon you big lug.” Keith said struggling to get out of Lance’s grasp. “Nuh uh.” Lance said childishly shaking his head. Keith sighed. “Blue, we are eventually gonna have to move.” “Make me.” Keith smiled deviously and Lance immediately regretted ever uttering those words. Keith rolled them over before attacking Lance’s sides and tickling him. “S-st-stop, pl-please!” Lance pleaded as he tried to squirm away from Keith’s evil clutches. Keith did not ease up however, he only seemed to tickle harder. Tears were streaming down Lance’s face as he tried to push Keith of of him. “Please! Po-por favor! T-te lo rego!” he screeched. Keith finally eased up allowing for Lance to catch his breath. “You're an asshole.” Lance breathed, clutching his stomach. Keith smirked as he kissed his lips lightly. “Yeah but I'm your asshole. Now c’mon, you ready to head inside or are you up for another round of tickling?” Keith asked, eyebrow raised. Lance scrambled to his feet. “Inside sounds pretty good, I'll pack the rest of this up in the morning.” he said heading towards the ladder as he began to climb down, he jumped off the run and landed on the fire escape with a clang. Keith smiled above him before tossing down his new helmet which Lance easily caught. “You better hope it doesn't rain then.” Keith said climbing down. “Don't jinx it!” Lance yelled slapping Keith playfully on the shoulder once he had made it down the ladder. Keith chuckled as he pushed past Lance, grabbing the helmet then descending the stairs of the fire escape. Once the both stepped inside the house Keith turned to face him before pulling Lance flush up against him and kissing him fiercely on the lips. 

“Thank you for tonight.” he said once he and Lance pulled away. Lance flashed a lopsided grin at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” he said, he looked towards the door as Veronica entered, a dopey grin on her face. Keith chuckled as he leaned up and kissed Lance on the cheek. “I guess that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said pulling away, their hands holding onto each other until the last minute. “Drive safe.” Keith smiled and nodded. Veronica attacked Keith with a hug before letting him leave. “Bye Keith it was nice to see you!” Keith chuckled. “Bye Veronica.” he said before walking out the door, Lance heard the faint sound of a motorcycle tearing off down the road a few minutes later. Lance turned to his sister who still had that dopey smile on her face. “So how’d it go?” he asked sitting on the couch. She smiled as she sat down in front of him. “Oh it was wonderful! He was wonderful!” she exclaimed swooning. Her and Lance both exchanged details about their dates, each keeping the special parts to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry if the format is weird for like.... This entire story. My computer is broke and so I just upload on my phone now and write in my iPad. Don't ask me why I just don't upload on my iPad because that'd probably be easier..... I might actually start doing that lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to update this every week but it may turn into every other week considering I only have half of this story written and highschool is tough some times


End file.
